Mindless love
by Mew blue bubblegum
Summary: Pai comes up with a way to hypnotize mew ichigo into loving kisshu and fight for the aliens. i can't say much more with out spoiling it so please give it a shot! mostly kisshuXichigo, but there is some LettuceXPai and TarutoXPudding rated T for implied language and for kisshu being kisshu.
1. Chapter 1

**Mindless love**

**(A KisshuXIchigo Fanfic!)**

**Blue; HEEEEY EVERYONE! It's mew blue bubblegum an-**

**Kisshu; well no sh*** it's you! You're the f***ing author baka!**

**Blue; *****sweetly***** Kisshy you want your ****Kenoko-chan right?**

**Kisshu; *nervously excited* …Yeah…**

**Blue; well then let me finish and you'll get her, and if you're extra good and say the disclaimer when I give the signal, you might get a peek of her in the shower! Or maybe you'll get a glimpse of her underwear, or a make-out session with Ichigo, Hm?**

**Kisshu; I'LL BE GOOD!**

**Blue; good, anyway welcome to my first fic! YAY TIME FOR SOME KISSHIGO FLUFF! *Drools over Kisshu* any way I'm gonna censor the swearing cause I feel like it and in this fic Pai uses mind-control on Ichigo for Kisshu, so pretty much we have Ichigo at Kisshu's mercy let's see how this plays out *smirks evilly* set during the show after episode 45… Kisshu NOW!**

**Kisshu; Mew blue bubblegum DOES NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power though right now I kinda wish she did…**

**Blue; ON WITH THE FIC!**

Kishhu's POV

" D*** it Pai! Why won't she love me! Why won't she forgetting about that f***ing tree s****ing freak?!" I sob into my pillow as my older half-brother attempts to calm my hysterics.

"Kisshu, listen to me," Pai sighs I look up at him expectantly my emerald hair sticking to my face because of my tears over the one girl I'll ever love;

Ichigo or mew Ichigo the leader of our enemies the mew mew's.

Pai takes a deep breath and continues, " I have found away to hypnotize mew Ichigo into, not only fighting for our side, but also being in love with you."

He said it monotone as usual which completely shocked me! This was the greatest news ever! I jump off my bed and resist the urge to hug Pai; THIS IS FAN-F***ING-TASTIC! I'm drooling over all the stuff I can do with my Kenoko-chan while Pai is going on and on about the treatment, but I don't speak science so I ignore it. "When should I go get her pai? Now? Please tell me I can get her now!" I blurt out now that he's done.

Pai sighs, -_Uh oh I'm probably not going to like this answer- _I think to myself " no I think it would be best if" Pai began, "we launch an attack tomorrow since we need her in her mew form to be the treatment to work on her. I think we should separate the mews you attack mew Zakuro, and mew pudding-"

"Hey!" a young voice shouted as a teleportation hole opened and Taruto stepped out continuing as he entered my room, " I want to got attack Pudding! Why doesn't Kisshu go after the ol- Ichigo and I go after Pudding?!"

I smirked a bit at the fact that he finally remembered not to insult my Kenoko-chan before I responded, "Because 'Taru-Taru' this plan HAS to go PERFECTLY, so whatever Pai says- for this mission- GOES! Also there's the fact that you two will probably be cuddling not fighting, even though it's very kawaii, it's a bad idea"

Taruto mutter something as Pai continued, " Taruto you should go after mew mint and mew lettuce I'll get Ichigo and begin the treatment, you two don't stop fighting until the mews win, we can not have them being suspicious, so act natural. We should all get some rest before hand so we can fight at our best."

"Hai!" Taruto and me said gleefully.

I climb into bed as they leave I huge, dumb looking, grin spreading across my face. Turning to my left I grin at the drawings and pictures of Ichigo on my walls - _soon, Ichigo, soon_- I then close my eyes, a photo of Ichigo in a bikini at the hot spring is the last thing I see before the dream realm consumes me.

**Blue; sorry it's kinda short, but Kisshu how'd I do?**

**Kisshu; good but why do you fanfic writers make me perverted, depressed, or both at some point?**

**Blue; cause it sexy! **

**Kisshu; really? * Smirks and ****lifts shirt to revile chest***** how 'bout now?**

**Blue; Meh, I've seen better –**_**OH MY GAWD, OH MY GAWD, OH MY GAWD! SO SEXY! Oh p.s. this is how I'll always do thoughts but only of the character that the point of view is focused on! - **_**Anyway review please I only want two for a new chapter! Is that to much Kisshu to ask for Kisshu? I don't want to be greedy!**

**Kisshu; Meh.**

**Blue; *sweat drops* you can put you're shirt down now.**

**Kisshu; fine but REVIEW people I want my reward for doing the disclaimer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue; HEEEEEEY EVERYBODY! I can't believe it! I uploaded my first fanfic ever and three hours later I already got my two reviews! *Hug tackles mew Bella and makarishon* THAAAAANK YOOOOOU!**

**KISSHU; OW my ears, BLUE! DID YOU REALLY HOW TO SHOUT THAT LOUDLY? Really? So two people wanted a new chapter, you got one favorite and one follow! IT. IS. NOT. .OF. !**

**Blue; can it, meanie! *Starts crying***

**Kisshu; S***, Blue hey, I'm sorry, but it is true…**

**Blue; you know what, Kisshu, it may only be two review, but so what I'm proud of myself and if you can't be happy for me, then you just might lose your reward! HMPF!**

**Kisshu; no… please…. NO BLUE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! HERE I'LL EVEN DO THE DISCLAIMER Blue-**

**Blue; nope you lost that privilege, RYOU CAN YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER PWEES?**

**Ryou; *shrugs* fine, I know what's good for me; Mew Blue Bubblegum doesn't own Tokyo mew mew or mew mew power.**

**Kisshu; …**

**Blue; i love messing with bout it's almost to easy, any way, ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Ichigo's POV**

I woke up early Saturday morning, well early for me it's 9:30 am –_hm 30 minutes before my alarm, guess I can go ahead to work and get to see, Masaya! It's so romantic that he's the blue knight, my knight! Plus he works at the café! With Masaya around it'll be a lot easier now! In know he'll help me- _I could feel heat and red making it's way onto my pale pink checks, I giggled andbegan rush around, getting dressed, eating breakfast, brushing my teeth and putting my hair into my signature pony tales on top of my head.

"BYE MOM, BYE DAD I'M OFF TO WORK!" I shout as I skip through my door and down the side walk making it to the café with twenty minutes to spare before my shift!

I open the door to the café, the lights are on but all the chairs are still stacked neatly on the tables just then the door to the kitchen swung open and out strolled Ryou eating a muffin, "morning lettuce" he called taking a bite of his breakfast. He did a double take at me, choking on his muffin.

Sending a wink in his direction, waving I walk toward the change room chuckling all the way.

Ryou's POV

When Ichigo left to change I feel myself pale "Ichigo here's early" I mutter to myself, "something bad is defiantly going to happen today…"

I run into the kitchen, I throw out my breakfast, my appetite gone. "Keichiro! We should really add extra alien security today!" I shout, my brown haired best friend turns away from the cakes he's decorating, chuckling at me, "and why's that, Ryou?" he asks light heartedly.

I take a few deep breaths to calm myself before I tell him the troubling event that just transpired, "Ichigo is here, not only twenty minutes early, BUT ALSO before LETTUCE!"

Keichiro goes as pale as I feel he puts down his piping bag and we rush toward the basement

Ichigo's POV (time warp about ten minutes)

Sidewalk swept, chairs and tables arranged, cutlery, dishes, cups, and menus clean, mint's tea ready, yep! I did all I had to do this morning so I sit down with mint and watch as Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro all rush to have the café ready to open. I'm getting kind of board though; I don't know how Mint can stand sitting on her butt all day… I wait I remember she's a lazy, pampered, b****. I keep watching the other mews for about ten seconds before I get a huge urge to help them. I stand up to go help lettuce clean the window. When the door opens suddenly, Masaya panting, "sorry… I took… so… long," he said between gasps. I beam at him, "Aoyama-kun!" I run into his arms with a smile.

He smiles down on me, "Ichigo please start calling me Masaya! We're not only dating but also working, and saving the world together! It's only fitting!" I blush and my ears and tail pop out.

I open my mouth to respond and in rushed Ryou. "Girls we have a problem, the aliens are attacking the nearby parks from the looks of it each alien is attacking a different park with a different chimera animal. It looks like each one can only be defeated by a certain, power combination Zakuro and Pudding you'll be going with Keichiro, Mint and Lettuce will come with me, Ichigo, Masha we'll show you to your target" he turned toward Masaya, "you stay here and keep an eye on the monitors it's the best way to keep the girls safe." Masaya nodded and went to the basement. The mews and me look at each other and transform.

(Time jump 5min)

"Kisshu! GET OUT HERE!" I scream as I doge another attack from the octopus chimera animal. –_s**** it, if that perverted d*** doesn't want to show up that's fine by me_- I take out my strawberry bell and strawberry check the chimera animal. A infuser and a human soul fall toward the ground.

Masha eats the infuser and takes the soul back to its body. I grab my pendant ready to take it off and detransform. "Kuu-Rai-Sen!" the attack hits the camera that allows Masaya to see me shattering it. I begin to panic as I turn to face the alien attacker.

Pai stands there, facing me. His face revels nothing no joy, fear, sadness, anger, or hope, nothing and it horrifies me. Kisshu and Taruto are nowhere to be seen, that scares me even more, it makes me realize that whatever is going to happen will happen without fault, flaws or hesitation.

Pai took one step forward and that set me off edge, I sprint away, like a cat doing my best to escape the seemly emotionless alien.

My sprint has dialed down to a jog due to my lack of breath. I hear a rustle through my huge, black furry ears and scamper up a tree. I sit hidden by the leaves I wait, -_ one steamboat, two steamboat, three—_my thoughts are interrupted by a cold, strong hand around my small wrist. My eyes go wide I turn to stare at Pai.

"Running is futile, mew Ichigo." He says in monotone, I continue to struggle as I say, "it may be futile but it sure is fun!" He sighs, he drags me into a teleportation hole.

There's very little oxygen in the warp and I fall unconscious still in my mew form.

**Ryou and Kisshu; …**

**Blue; *smirks* three more reviews for a new chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue; HEEEEEEY EVRYONE! Wow I can't believe that I got my reviews already! Thanks! But if you see a mistake please let me know! It helps me as a writer!**

**Kisshu; umm… blue? Are you still p***ed at me?**

**Blue; nah you're clean, if you can do the disclaimer!**

**Kisshu; *hugs Blue* Blue doesn't own Mew Mew power or Tokyo Mew Mew!**

**Blue; on… with****… ****the****…****fic****… ****Kisshu let me go I can't breath!**

**Kisshu; sorry Bubble-Chan but I can't do that! *X3***

**Taruto's POV**

"Hey Lettuce" I call at the green mew below she looks up at me as I continue, " it's been ten minutes of you two fighting my chimera animal! I guess that means that you're not pretty, popular, coordinated, or strong! I don't get what Pai sees in you!"

her cheeks turn bright red and tears roll down her checks she's looking at me so she doesn't see my rhino chimera charging straight for her, I smirk my latest creation seconds from hitting the mew, then I see a flash of blue and blond. –_Oh no, please, please, please, don't let it be the_- I stare at the blur until it stops and places Lettuce lightly on her feet and it turns to face me.

"I am the blue knight and I will protect the earth along side Tokyo mew mew." He states summoning his sword and stepping toward me

"NO!" calls mint I feel relief flowing through me "he hurt MY friend I'M going to punish him!" now I'm panicking again as mint flies toward me noticing my chimera animal is defeated I teleport

"GET BACK HERE TWREP!" I hear mint cry out enraged –_yeah like that'll happen. I'd better go see if Pai got the old hag_-

**Kisshu's POV**

I'm hiding in the shadows trying to hide the one flaw in Pai's plan, the fact that the mews know that I f we were choosing to attack the mews I would go after Ichigo not any of the other mews.

Luckily one of the powers my people are born with is the ability to perfectly mimic the voice of someone we know very well, so I can do Pai or Taruto's voice with ease!

–_I should use Pai's voice less of a chance of them hunting 'him' down and finding me and stopping our plan… but do I really want to go through with this? I mean sure Kenoko-chan will love me but still it won't be real- _I shake my head trying to remind myself of my goals –_YES! This IS what I want, I want Kenoko-chan and she WILL be mine! This is DEFINATLY what I want… I think… GAH! What is WRONG with me? _–

my train of thought is interrupted by the death call of my chimera the two mews are looking around for their attacker so using Pai's voice I call to theme making sure my tone is monotone, "I must say mew mew's I'm slightly impressed, that was quite fast unfortunately for you I have recorded all the data we need."

Then I teleport back to the ship, the medical ward to be exact, Taruto and Ichigo are both here but their to be busy arguing to notice that I'm Pai's no where to be seen so I decide to stay put and listen in on their argument.

Ichigo Is in her mew form, cuffed by her hands and legs to a vertical, metal surgery table her body forming a cross. She's p***ed off and I shows in her voice same goes for Taruto's voice who stands straight in front of Ichigo.

" YOU DO REALISE THAT THE MAIN REASON THAT WE'RE USING THIS TREATMENT ON YOU IS FOR KISSHU, RIGHT?" Taruto yelled at Ichigo

(* = Taruto, ^= Ichigo)

^ "PLEASE, ALL HE WANTS ME FOR IS SOME ENTERTAINMENT, AFTER THAT HE'LL JUST THROW ME AWAY LIKE THE USELESS TOY HE THINKS I AM!"

* " LIKE YOU KNOW OR CARE HOW HE FEELS YOU HATE HIM!"

^ "NO I DON'T! I LOVE HIM WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE, IF IT WASN'T FOR RYOU I WOULD HAVE DUMPED THAT TREE SC***ING FREAK TOLD KISSHU THAT ALREADY, NOT THAT KISSHU WOULD ACCTUALY CARE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MAY TIMES I'VE SLIT MY WRIST AND CRYED MYSELF TO SLEEP OVER HIM HATTING ME? NO, YOU DON'T AND NEITHER DO I BECAUSE I LOST COUNT!"

* " WHAT DOSE RYOU HAVE TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS? AND IF YOU DON'T LOVE YOUR BOYFRIEND WHY DON'T YOU BREAK UP WITH HIM? ALSO WHERE ARE YOUR SCARS FROM 'CUTTING' YOURSELF?"

^ "RYOU SAID HE'S KILL KISSHU IF I FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM! HE'S TRAINED IN ADVANCED FIGHTING SINCE HE WAS LITTLE IF HE'S COULD SNEAK UP ON KISSHU HE COULD KILL HIM! MASAYA IS JUST A COVER! AND MY SCARS ARE ON MY WRISTS…" she chuckles darkly, "I'm just satisfied knowing I'm the only one who sees them, the only who knows about them, that way no one stop me"

Taruto walks toward Ichigo and reaches for her left gloved hand, Ichigo watches him through her bangs

"NO!" she spits at him

"What do you mean "no"? You can't stop me! You're OUR prisoner! I'm allowed to look at your wrist if I want to!" Taruto snaps

"I could escape this bed and room in less then a minute." She says back calmly.

"Then do it!" Taruto screamed,

-_He's never liked being told what to do by me or Pai having Ichigo tell him off must really irk him, wait did Ichigo say escape she might come this way… I'm not ready to face her yet- _I fly upwards towards the high celling and sit on one of the metal rafters to watch the rest unfold.

"Fine Taruto, if that's what you want." Ichigo replies calmly she. Takes a deep breath concentrating. Five seconds past before she began to be surrounded by a glowing pink light.

I shield my eyes until it dies downs and when it does Ichigo isn't strapped down on the table anymore but there is a black kitten with a pink bow and gold bell on it's tail scampering out of the room.

When the cat gets to the door Pai just so happens to walk in.

-_I guess her cat ears picked up his footsteps. She's one smart kitten-_

Pai falls on his butt as Ichigo doges in between his legs and down the hallway. Pai stands up and looks at Taruto, "mew Ichigo?" he asks Taruto nods and they both rush out to try and find her.

Ichigo's words began to echo in my head, I teleport to my room, needing a better place to think…

**Kisshu; so… uh that was chapter three… and Bubble-Chan is kind of passed out due to lack of oxygen because of me hugging her to tight… *coughs awkwardly* I'm guessing she wants four reviews for a new chapter… so, um, see ya!**

**Ryou; alien baka…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blue; HEEEEEEEY EVERYBODY! Since I got an extra review last time, and I'm not unconscious *cough* Kisshu! *Cough***

**Kisshu; bubble-chaaaaan I said I was soooorrrry can I pweeeeeeeees get off the step? *Does most adorable face evar***

**Blue; *looks at watch* sure your time-out's over now**

**Kisshu, thanks, blue doesn't own Tokyo mew mew or mew mew power!**

**Blue; you're learning quickly! Anyway on with the fic!**

Ryou's POV

" I CAN'T BELIVE I LET THIS HAPPEN! I SWORE TO MYELF THAT NONE OF YOU WOULD GET HURT OR TAKEN UNDER MY WATCH! D**** IT! HOW DID I NOT SEE THIS COMING! NOW THE ALIENS HAVE ICHIGO! WHO KNOWS WHAT THAT ALIEN PERVERT, KISSHU IS DOING TO HER! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! GOD D***, F***ING, S***** ALIEN B*****! WORST OF ALL I CAN'T FIND KET ALONE TRACE HER PENDANT! I-I'm so sorry Ichigo I should have been more careful."

I begin to sob, I'm alone in the café's basement have been since the last mission. It's bad enough that we lost one of the mew's but it's even worst that it's Ichigo, since I fell in love with her.

I don't mean to treat her like dirt but she hates me and I lose my temper. I would take it all back and beg on one knee for forgiveness if she could just come back unharmed.

Ichigo's POV

I hear Pai and Taruto flying after me so I keep running looking for a good place to hide.

The hallways are completely white with silver doors all that I've seen have been closed and I haven't tried any because I don't want to waste time and check incase that would get me caught, so much to my lungs complaint I keep on running.

Then I see it my safe-haven, an open door! I look behind me and don't see any of the aliens so I push my paws to their limit and dash into the room finding a hiding place with out looking around.

I have my breath back and I'm starting to look around I appear to be under a bed I'm hidden not only bed the frame but also by the large amounts of clothes, books, and crumpled pieces of paper.

Suddenly I hear the bed above me creek as if someone was moving around on top of it –_Oh sh** I forget about Kisshu, no, no, no!_- I go completely ridged, I see Kisshu's feet hanging a bit above the floor.

I begin to relax until in barges Pai and Taruto. "Let me guess…" begins Kisshu, " you lost her, and it's Taruto's fault because he forgot about Ichigo's cat form and it's your fault, Pai, because you forgot to remind him and left tart alone with Ichigo, and no I haven't seen but I did see her run by, I think all I saw was a blur of pink and black. And before you yell at me Pai the longer you take the farther she gets." With that watch Taruto's and Pai's legs disappear out of the room Kisshu stands, closes the door and locks it, then snaps his fingers, I have no idea what that did.

Then he walks toward the bed and drags me out by my front left paw and kisses me forcing me into my human form.

Kisshu's POV

Now that Ichigo's human again form I tighten my grip on her arm and force her remove the cuff bracelet from her arm, her struggles meaning nothing.

I stare at her in disbelief alone wrist where the bracelets covered are dozens of slice mark.

I feel rage, surprise, strife, concern and disappointment consume me as I shove her on my bed and plop onto my desk chair holding the bridge of my nose.

I just sat there, eyes closed trying to regain my sanity for about five minutes.

"Ichigo, listen I'm going to ask you questions and I need you to answer them for me, no matter what. Can you do this for me please?" I ask calmly. She nods and I smile.

**Blue; the next chapters length will greatly depend of how many questions Kisshu asks so if you guys want along chapter and have some ideas PM me some ideas, pweees! I feel like I forgot something, Kisshu?**

**Kisshu; the fact that you need five reviews for a new chapter!**

**Blue; thanks Kish! *hands him a cookie* and I know it's taking me a while to get your reward up sorry, but I don't know where I want to put it Kish!**

**KISSHU; s'okay**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blue; HEEEEEY EVERYONE! I've got great news!**

**Kisshu; which would be…**

**Blue; PERVETED KISSHU"S COMING BACK THIS CHAPTER! * Throws confetti and hug tackles Kisshu***

**Kisshu; aw bubble-Chan you're hugs are so kaw- wait pervert Kisshu?!**

**Blue; YEP! Oh and Kisshy, if you wanna kill me you're gonna have to catch me first! *Sprints away giggling***

**Kisshu; BLUE ELAINE ROBISON (my Tokyo mew mew O.C's full name) GET YOUR F***ING A** BACK HERE! * Chases after Blue***

**Blue; oh come on Kisshy where's the fun in that?! Pai CAN YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER KINDA RUNNING FOR MY LIFE! * Giggles as Kisshu teleports in front of her then flips over him and continues to sprint***

**Pai; *sighs* Blue doesn't own Tokyo mew mew or mew mew power.**

**Blue; YEAH BUT YOU WISH I DID Pai, SINCE THEN YOU AND LETTUCE WOULD BE A COUPLE! *Doges Kisshu again as Pai face palms while blushing* ON WITH THE FIC!**

Kisshu's POV

I take a deep breath and ask the first question, on that's been nagging my mind, "how are you and tree hugger?"

(^=Ichigo, =Kisshu)

^ "More like tree s****er, I-I mean I love him with all my heart and I'll never be yours Kisshu!"

"I heard everything you and Taruto said how do you think I knew about you cutting yourself? Let's try again, tree s****er?"

^ "**he's a complete bore and I-I really do hate him, and Ryou and café mew mew, and the mew project, and the fact I have to 'hate' you a-and fight, how none of the mews appreciate me and how I always have to work, and- and the fact my parents abandoned me!"**

She breaks down in sudden tears and my heart cracks a little and so does my resolve of being alone, with Ichigo, in my bedroom, with her on my bed… I shake my head and mentally slap my self, -_no perverted thoughts I have to get to the bottom of this! - _

"Kenoko-chan what happened to your parents?"

^ "** I told them I was a mew and they were appalled! Kisshu they looked at me like I was murderer! T-then they left the house with out grabbing anything! Just called me a freak and left the house before they were 'contaminated'! Maybe I am a freak? That was the last straw I began to use my claws to cut myself since Moe and Miwa came a and took away all the guns, swords, knifes, and rope there was in the house other wise I would be dead now but since my claws won't cut through my neck I'm stuck alive. Alive and a freak!"**

I go and sit next to the crying red head then she hugs me sobbing into my chest after a second of confusion I hug her back.

"Sh. Ichigo, sh it's okay. Listen you're not a freak, ok? You are special, talented, beautiful, -_sexy-, _strong, smart, and most of all you're loved, by me. I'm sorry I called you a toy I never really meant it, I just thought you hated me and I got so angry I-"

I stop talking when I notice she fell asleep, between the teleportation, fighting, work, fleeing and emotional c*** she had to go through I'm not surprised or offended.

But I am when I hear Taruto shout, "ho-ra-" I teleport to my door and open it before he can finish his attack.

Unfortunately, they still made enough noise to wake up my poor kitten! She moans and opens her eyes and sleepily rubs her eyes, I almost pass out from kawaii overload!

She looks up and sees Pai, Taruto and I, blocking her only exit, with Pai and Taruto's weapons drawn, while she just woke up in her very sexy café mew mew uniform… this is going to end, so very, very badly…

Instead of freaking out and screaming she throws something to me, which I catch with ease. I look at it and am taken aback the object she threw me was her PENDANT, her only way of defending herself from us. And she just gave it to me!

She makes a motion that tells us to be quite. Then a motion for me to put her pendant on the ground for me to put her pendant on the ground, which I do, and she nods.

Next she mimes for me to… summon my sai? I summon one and she shakes her and puts up two fingers so I summon the other and she nods.

Ichigo tiptoes towards my half-brothers and I taking both my sai out of my hand clearly bored with charades.

With my sai in hand she forms an X with them, like I do… when summoning a energy attack… I stare at my Kenoko-chan jaw hanging as she creates a penny sized pink ball of energy sending it at her pendant, smashing it.

Pai is the first to recover, "mew Ichigo why would you-" he starts only to be interrupted by Ichigo, "because I love kisshy and I don't want Ryou to know, I sleepy Kisshy can you cuddle with me?" she ends looking up at me with sleepy pleading eyes.

I nod and she smiles and then drags me toward my double-sized bed and forest green comforters, she snuggles into my bed and looks up at me. I stare back for two seconds before climbing with her.

When I do she wraps her arms around me tightly snuggling into my chest. "Kisshu what the h*** did you do to her?" ask Taruto I shrug but Ichigo answers, "I love Kisshu and now that my pendant is gone Ryou can't spy on me! Taruto, Pai I don't mean to be rude by seriously I'm really tired can you two please go?"

_-Kenoko-chan loves me? KENOKO-LOVES ME!-_

**Kisshu; *reads chapter* you're safe blue. *Hugs her***

**Blue; AWWWW thanks kisshy * hugs back* six review for a new chapter and a special thanks to makarishona for you're great ideas I'll use some in the next chapter! BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blue; HEEEEEEEY EVRYBODY!**

**Kisshu; hey! Umm, bubble-chan I'm confused?**

**Blue; 'bout what Kisshu?**

**Kisshu; well, you do realize that you haven't gotten your six reviews yet, right?**

**Blue; I know I'm updating early cause I want to get eight chapters here, and finish V-day fic before I start my fic on my OC and the sweet quartet have a AMAZING IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER! What gonna happen i-**

**Kisshu; *slaps hand over her mouth* shhhhhh bubble-Chan NO SPOILERS! Blue doesn't own TMM or MMP!**

**Blue; * mumbling because of Kisshu's hand '-_-* on with the FIC!**

Ichigo's pov

I wake up feeling more rested then I have, since f***ing Ryou infused me with f***ing cat DNA. I look around Kisshu's room, steel floor, deep green walls one covered in drawings and photo's which I haven't looked at to closely yet, the bed I'm in, two doors, one leading to the hallway of the ship, one next to the bed leading to a bathroom, and a small closet, That's all there is in his room.

I look around and I don't see Kisshu so I with a devilish grin, decide to check out the pictures!

I throw off the covers and step on to the steel floor, "NYAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" I scream as I leap off the burning cold floor just as Kisshu returns from the bathroom.

Kisshu runs at me and catches me in his strong, warm, wet, safe arms. I snuggle into him a bit before I realize –_wait! Wet?! - _ I stare at Kisshu and me ears and tail pop out, he has a towel draped around his neck just below my hands, luckily he's wearing his shorts, unfortunately he's topless which is causing me to blush and freak out a bit.

"Kenoko-chan, what's wrong?" Kisshu asks then looks down and screams, "SH**!" and throws me on the bed

"OW! KISSH-" I'm cut off by the bathroom door slamming shut. I shrug and look around my eyes widen when I see a stack of my clothes on the floor I put them on and smile.

Suddenly the bathroom door opens again and Kisshu walks out completely dry and clothed. His hair in it's usual style. He smiles at me and asks me if I want breakfeast which I obviously agree to.

"hm, kitten, it seems Pai forgot to grab you socks or slippers." Kisshu states the smirk on his face promising trouble.

He rushes towards me and flips me over one of his shoulders and enters the hall with me struggling until a particular cent hits my nose, causing my ears and tail pop out and me to relax

Ryou's POV (time skip two hours)

Keichiro, lettuce, mint, Zakuro, pudding and I were all in the basement of café mew mew, once again they were trying to get me to eat or eave the lab.

_- Yeah like that'll happen, not until Ichigo is found! I can't eat, sleep or stop searching for her until she's safe-_

"Ryou," I flinch as Zakuro snaps my name in a cold manner, "how can you help Ichigo when you can't work 100% efficiently? You need to leave the lab get some food, fresh air, and sleep! It's not like we have any leads right now! Before we could get clips of conversation from her pendant, but as of yesterday it stop completely, it's not like Kisshu's going to attack and risk-"

Suddenly the computer beeped, responding to alien activity! I'm so excited I can't help but scream, "YES! Not only isthe chimera animal there but the aliens as well! We might be able to get Ichigo back! Tokyo mew mew GO!'

**Blue; short chapter I'm sorry but I have more idea's for later! Anyway I'll update in at least after 24 * shrugs and smirks* reviewing may help me go faster!**

**Kisshu;* mutters***

**Blue; what was that kisshy?**

**Kisshu; NOTHING BYE EVERYONE SEE YOU LATER!**

**blue; gotta go i have ****theatre! BYEZ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blue; HEEEEEEEEEY EVRYONE! Sorry I took so long but between, school, and writer's block i-**

**Kisshu; blue doesn't own tmm or mmp can we get on with this?**

**Blue; fine, on with the fic * sticks out tongue at Kisshu***

**Kisshu; aw bubble-chan don't be like that! * Smirks and grabs blue's tongue***

Pai pov

Taruto and I are attacking the library that we attacked once before trying to find a book on plants. The reasoning being the fact that Taruto messed up, again.

Taruto has a rare ability to control and summon plants that he has seen. However it's easier for him to control the plant and create chimera animals out of it when he knows what plant it is and what it's proprieties are. Since there are little to no plant life on our planet Taruto is contently seeing new plant species, yesterday he saw a particular plant that piqued his interest and this morning he summoned some for me to analyze and it got a bit… weird

_FLASH BACK (that morning)_

_"Paaaaaaaaaaai!" Taruto yells banging on the door to my lab, "PAAAAAAAAAAAI!" _

_I feel my right eye twitch in annoyance I take a deep breath to calm myself, "what?" I ask calmly opening the door to revile my little brother._

_"Umm I a couple days ago when I was fighting the mews by myself, I noticed the old hag was distracted by a plant and I didn't look at it too closely, so last night I went and look at the plant and I don't recognize it so could you see if the plant's in the ships data base?" he asked_

_I sigh and fold my arms in front of my chest, "does it have to be right now?" I ask. Taruto's lips turn into a sly smirk, "why, ya busy?" he asks, "oh let me guess, your hunting down more mew lettuce plushies for your collection?"_

_I feel my cheeks heat up and force down a blush "fine," I say quickly, "Give me a sample of the plant!"_

_Taruto grins victoriously, then sticks out both hands palms down, eyes closed in concentration then a tall, thin, leafy green plant appears, floating just below Taruto's finger tips. He opens his eyes and turns his hands over, and the plant floats above his hand for second then falls into his palms._

_That's when everything went weird._

_"Ichigo what the h***!" we hear Kisshu scream then we see Ichigo running down the hall way, her cat ears and tail out, her eyes pink and cat-like._

_"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! OH MY GOD! PAAAAAAAI! I HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK YA!" she screams in between giggles, reminding me of Taruto on a sugar high. Only worst, much, much worst._

_Ichigo stops right in front of me and bumps Taruto out of the causing the plant to disappear as he goes flying. I look down at the mew's leader with much concern and warily ask her what she needs to ask me. "Well, Pai" she begins as Kisshu rounds the corner panting, "do you why or how the h*** Kisshu is so f***ing smexy?"_

_All three of our jaws drop as me, Taruto, and Kisshu realized something was wrong with mew Ichigo._

_I begin to question Kisshu and realize that the plant Taruto wanted to know about is the cause of Ichigo's 'high', and then I go and search through the ship's database for information on the plant and found nothing. Suddenly Taruto remembers seeing a bunch of books about plants in the library that we attacked once before._

_And so we went._

_END FLASH BACK_

All was going as planned, we were not using a chimera animal, yet we were going to safe it until the mews came, I was on guard while Taruto search for the plant books, and since it was several hours before the library opened so there wasn't any humans to get in our way.

I see the remaining mews rounding the corner as Taruto teleports next to me a book in his left hand. "Found it," he says gleefully, "just in time to! Here comes the mews. Hey Pai can send a chimera after 'em?" I nod and he flips to the first page of the book, which contains information on an earth plant called poison ivy. Taruto skims over the page, summons some poison ivy and an infuser, the later fusing with the former creating a giant snake made out green leafs and steams, then he commands the chimera animal to attack the mews, and we teleport away.

Ichigo's POV

I'm surround by blackness and I feel like I'm floating. In the distance I hear a familiar voice calling, "Kenoko-chan! Wake up!" over and over. I get board of the voice yelling at me so I open my eyes in reality.

I groan and sit up, my head is pounding a bit, and my lips feel numb like I've been using them too much. Everything else feels fine "where am I?" I ask expecting no one to answer.

"Kitten, don't you remember? You're on our ship." Kisshu asks me, I blush slightly since I jumped when he began to talk.

"Oh yeah." I reply, "Ow, Kisshu my head hurts and my lips feel weird. I haven't felt this sh**y since Ryou decided to test the effects of catnip on me!' I whine.

Kisshu smirks a bit and I become concerned but before I can question him he asks me, "so Ichigo do you REALLY think I'm smexy?"

**Blue; sworry it thook so wong!**

**Kisshu; *smirking* hey bubble-chan! Why are you talkin' so weird?**

**Blue; because, you cuht mah thounge wih your claw! A** hole!**

**Kisshu; * snickers***

**Blue; PAAAAAI! Kisswu cuht mah thounge wih his claw and now he's waughing at me! Make him apologize!**

**Pai; Kisshu…**

**Kisshu; fine, I'm sorry I cut your tongue blue!**

**Blue; hm!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blue; and before you ask Kisshu, you still have *checks timer* 13 minutes on time-out. Oh, HEEEEEEEY EVERYBODY! Welcome to chapter 8! Can't think of anything else to say but THANKS TO EVRYONE ONE WHO HAS READ, REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, OR FAVORITED MY FICS! Hey Ichigo!**

**Ichigo; hai?**

**Blue; can you do the disclaimer?**

**Ichigo; HAI! Blue doesn't own tmm or mmp! Can I cuddle with kisshy?**

**Blue; in 10 minutes when he's off time out, sorry. On with the fic!**

**Kisshu POV;**

Once the question came out of my mouth I instantly begin to regret it. Ichigo throws the blanket and began to mutter no over and over again.

After three minuets of that I begin to worry "kitten?" I ask cautiously, "Are you ok? I'm sorry I brought that up."

"N-no its okay Kisshu," she says coming out from under the blanket, "what else did I do?" she asks.

"Well…" I launch into the details of her 'high' as Pai called it. When I was done Ichigo hide under the blanket on my bed, "I. am. Never. Showing. My. Face. AGAIN!" she moans.

"Kenoko-chan, c'mon it wasn't that bad!" I argue, then my ears pick up the small sound of her sobs, and I get really p***ed at Taruto –_NOONE makes my Kenoko-chan cry! Except me that one time, but that was an accident!- _

I gently put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and whisper into her ear, "I'll be back soon kitten, I'm just going to doom Taruto, and getting us some lunch." and then I teleport out.

Taruto's POV

Once we got back to the ship Pai took the book and locked himself in the lab so I decided to go to the training room and see if any weapons spoke to me.

I make my way across the training room staring at the celling, which is about 3 kilometers above the floor, lost in thought.

Until Kisshu's sai sticks into the wall millimeters from my nose, giving me a heart attack.

"WHAT THE HELL KISSHU! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!" I scream at him '

"TO BAD I DIDN'T. YOU HURT MY KENOKO-CHAN, RUNT! NOBODY HURTS MY KENOKO-CHAN!" he screams back

Kisshu summons his sai back to his hands, now holding one in each he charges at me to fast for me to doge or block. I close my eyes preparing for the sting of his sai in my body ending my life, knowing he won't stop, even though we're family, Ichigo's feelings mean even more and since I messed with them I'm going to die no matter what I do.

-_Three-_

_-Two-_

_-One-_

_- death-_

But instead of feeling pain I hear a female voice call out, "STRAWBERRY SAI!" and then the sound of metal on metal.

I open one of my eyes and see mew Ichigo in front of me, at least I think its mew Ichigo.

Ichigo is standing in front of me with bubble gum pink hair, black cat ears and tail but she's wearing a pink crop top that shows off her stomach, a pink skort (a skirt with stretchy shorts attached underneath) that stops just above her mew mark, a green belt, knee high green high heel boots with pink laces, green finger less gloves that went to her elbows that are also laced with pink ribbon, and a pink necklace holding up a green stone. The colors of Ichigo's outfit matches either her 'mew' hair or Kisshu's hair.

Ichigo turns to me and I see her eyes are still pink but even more cat-like then they are when she's in her normal mew form, she gives me a kind, fanged smile then turns to glare a Kisshu whose sai she's blocking with her own.

Now she begins to scream at Kisshu, "LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW KISSHU! TARUTO DID NOT HURT ME I WAS JUST EMBRASSED SO THERE IS ABSOLUTLEY NO REASON TO TRY AND 'DOOM' HIM! IF YOU ARE GOING TO BLAM ANYONE BLAME RYOU! ALSO IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU WOULD KILL TARUTO SINCE NOT ONLY IS HE A KID BUT HE'S ALSO YOUR COMARAD AND BROTHER! I KNOW YOU'RE ADOPTED BUT STILL HE'S STILL YOUR BROTHER! NOW GIVE ME YOUR SAI AND GOT TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL YOU WRITE AN APOLOGY NOTE TO TARUTO, AND NOT BRIBING OR THREATENING I'LL READ BEFORE YOU GIVE IT TO TARUTO! OH AND PULL P*** BRAIN BULL SH*** F***ING STUNT LIKE THIS AGAIN… LET'S JUST SAY YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK OR REPROUDUCE, GO IT?"

Kisshu and me have never seen this side of Ichigo; she was a trillion times more p***ed then the first time I called her old hag, I realize that she's feeling this way because she wants to protect me, and I feel a surge of gratitude and sibling affection toward the mew's leader.

Kisshu on the other hand has nothing but fear in his golden eyes. He nods silently and hands both of his sai to Ichigo who after making her sai disappear takes his. Kisshu teleports away and Ichigo mutters a few choice words after him.

Suddenly I can't resist the urge to hug Ichigo, "thank you onee-chan!" I say when I realize what I just said I blush and let go of Ichigo. Who smiles kindly at me then hugs me and, when I don't pull away Ichigo whispers into my ear, "Taruto, it would be an honor for you to consider me your onee-chan."

Ichigo continues to hug me and I hug back –_I haven't felt this safe or loved since before mom and dad died, please, please, please don't let this moment stop- _my stomach growls and I groan inwardly as Ichigo chuckles and lets go of me.

"c'mon," she says picking up Kisshu's sai, "I'll get us some lunch. Can you show me to the kitchen, then find Pai and get him to put Kisshu's sai where he can't get to them?"

"I'm right here." Pai says monotone as usual, "I have been since mew Ichigo summoned her sai. I'll be more then happy to put Kisshu's sai away." Ichigo and I snort at the thought of Pai being 'more then happy'.

Ichigo hands the sai over to Pai, who teleports away. Once he's gone I take Ichigo's hand and teleport us to the kitchen where she makes us something humans call grilled cheese, which is two slices of bread with a slice of cheese in the between the bread, then the bread and cheese is cooked on the stove in a greased pan, until both sides of the bread are toasted golden and the cheese is melted and gooey.

She makes a sandwich for me then one for herself, when we're done ours she makes one for Pai and one for Kisshu. Ichigo asks me to take Pai's to him, and make sure he eats it, while she takes Kisshu's to him.

**Blue; well I thought that was kawaii! Let me know what you think about this chapter if you have the time to spare! Oh and if your wondering where Kisshu is he got of time out and him and Ichigo are kissing and cuddling! oh and a quick question if you are reviewing do you want me to start naming my chapters? See you all later hugs! **


	9. PUBLIC READER'S ANNOUNCEMENT!

**PUBLIC READER ANOUCMENT!**

**Hey guys it's blue just a heads up that I don't think I'll be able to update as much for a bit :'( because I have ideas but no idea how to properly connect them! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRY /3**

**If anyone wants to PM (ONLY) me to give me a hand I will WUV U FOEVAR**

**So this is me sendin' out an SOS to all of ya but don't worry cause I have another fiv with staring at this TOU for you read **

**PWEEEEES FORGIVE ME EVERYONE =..=**

**oh and yes kisshu is in the conner with duct tape over his mouth, how else was i gonna get him to shut up?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Blue; HEEEEEEEY EVRYONE! I FINALLY GOT OVER MY WRITTERS BLOCK! * Hug tackles the entire cast and all the readers* I'm sorry I made ya'll wait this long! Hope you're ready for my longest, craziest, chapter yet!**

**Kisshu; * looks though my chapter notes* at least unti-**

**Blue; AREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO YELLED AT ME FOR SPOILERS! DON'T RUIN IT FOR THE READERS! JUST DO THE DISCLIAMER BEFORE I BEAT YOU!**

**Kisshu; wuv you to bwue, she doesn't own TMM or MMP!**

**Blue; * beams* on with the fic!**

Kisshu's pov (time warp the next morning)

I've been working all night and morning on Taruto's apology note and gift, mostly the gift.

The gift is a wooden craving of mew pudding, since Taruto has feelings for her and talks to me about on occasions, the reason I'm doing the carving is that none knows about my hobby so it will be surprise for him, Ichigo and Pai to know that I carve and am really good at it.

However the carving is taking a lot more time then usual since I normally carve with one of my sai and not a knife, so I'm taking longer to make sure the figure turns out okay.

(TIME SKIP 20min)

The figure is done, and so is the note to go with it, and perfect timing! Ichigo walks into my room with a plate full of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon she puts the food on my desk and she smiles at me kindly and plants a kiss on my check.

Naturally I take this moment to pull Ichigo onto my lap and kiss her on the lips, I try to get my tongue in her mouth but she isn't letting me so I don't try to push it. We stay like this until Ichigo starts flailing.

I lean back and see Ichigo panting cheeks read, "oh SH*** I'm sorry kenoko-chan I always forget that humans need to breath! On the brighter side of thing I finished my apology note for Tart I even made him a apology gift!"

She smirks at me and whispers in my ear, "you're a baka. But you're my baka, and I love you. Now let's see your letter."

I hand her three pieces of paper and she reads them.

After a couple minutes she's done and she's crying. I open my mouth to ask her what's wrong but she cuts me off with a quick kiss and a hug.

After an awkward minute I wrap my arms tightly around her and she stands up looks at me with a small, kawaii smile and big, chocolate brown, watering eyes that cause my heart to melt a bit as she says, "that was the most beautiful thing I have ever read Kisshu. Now all we need is for Taruto to read it and decide if he's willing to forgive you."

As if on cue the midget walks in with a smile on his face. He looks at Ichigo and the smile disappears and it turns into a glare which Taruto sends at me as he asks me, "Kisshu what did you do to onee-chan? And don't say 'nothing' because she's crying."

-_W-wait did the midget just call kenoko-chan onee-chan? OH, COME ON! I WORK MY A** OFF FOR HER, GO AGAINST MY LEADER, RISK THE LIVES OF THE REST OF MY PEOPLE, AND NEARLY GOT KILLED BY HER AND THE BLUE KNIGHT THREE DAYS AGO AND THE MIDGET JUST DECIDES TO CALL HER ONEE-CHAN AND SHE'S FINE WITH IT? –_

I'm about to make my thoughts heard when Ichigo picks up my letter and the box with the carving in it and hands them to Tart who reads the note after Ichigo's explanation.

The only sound that's being made I Taruto flipping the pages as he reads.

Once tart's done he runs to me smiles and looks at me, "Kish I forgive you, let's try not to fight anymore." He laughs a bit as continues, "We don't want Sweet Quartet to kill us!"

I look at Ichigo about to explain the Sweet Quartet to her when suddenly a teleportation warp opens up and out steps Blue. (**a.n I know I really shouldn't be putting my oc's in here but it's just for a chapter or two and MAYBE the very end but it's only for some plot twists and to finalize the kisshigo, paittuce, and puddito, so I think it's ok.**)

Ichigo's POV

I jump as the teleportation opens up next to me and land on Kisshu's lap, but I'm too startled to notice or care, and I might kind of enjoy it.

He puts his arm around my shoulders –_okay I DEFINATLY enjoy it! –_

My thoughts stop and my jaw drops out walks a girl about my age with dark brown hair to the bottom of her butt, and mismatch eyes, one blue like mew aqua and the other one was still blue but so dark it was just a shade above black. The girl was wearing a blue tan-top with a black leather jacket on each side of the jacket there was a star just beside the zipper and just above where her breast are, the one on the left was four point and blood red, the right one was a light blue four point but with a dark blue point sticking out of each joint making it a eight point star. As for pants the girl was wearing a pair of silver capris and blue converse.

The girl stood leaning on the raised handle of her blue suite case snapping bubbles she made with her bubblegum.

"You baka!" the girl yelled at Kisshu ice daggers glairing at him, "you jacked the key to my room again didn't you?"

Kisshu pulled a long thin card off his desk that had a close-up of the girl; with the word blue above it and the letters 'S.Q.' below on the back was some sort of bar code.

The girl's glare hardens as Kisshu laugh manically as he speaks, "sorry Bubble-chan but I couldn't resist!"

Then 'Bubble-chan' turned to Taruto all evidence of her anger gone, "Tart can you do me a favor and call the rest of the sweets over and tell them to meet me outside my room please? Oh, and can you call Batter last, the pervert would probably go straight into my room and go through my underwear draw, again."

Taruto nods and leaves the room as Ichigo slides off Kisshu's lap and onto his bed. The door slides shut and 'Bubble-chan' begins to cry, "how many times are going to steal my key onii-chan? It's getting really tiring!"

Kisshu gets up and walks towards her and hugs her tight, "I'm sorry Blue." He says as he pulls away and hands Blue her key and she smirks showing off fangs as a white cat tail and to white cat ears pop out (you probably know where they pop out)

She reaches for my hand and throws Kisshu a brown leather notebook, "thanks for the read kisshy! Between your and Pai's diary's I'm all caught up with what's been going around here since I left for the month-long school trip with the Sweets and my class to that island resort! Borrowing Ichigo by the way!" she screams then sprints off taking me with her, Kisshu screaming behind us.

We run through the ship for about five minuets and while I'm gasping for air Blue seems as if she just getting started.

Then she turns right and I see a door with two girls and a boy standing in front of it.

"ICE!" blue yells and throws her key to the girl with short, silver hair and eyes, who swipes in front of the door, which slides open quickly, and all five of us run inside the room, the door closing behind us.

Blue lets go of my wrist and crosses one of her wrist with the three from the other teens, who all cry, "SWEET QUARTET, SWEET LOCK A LA MODE!" and then they all snap.

The girl, Ice, hands me a thin book with the two stars from blue's jacket on the cover along with the words, "sweet quartet" at the top.

_- Man it's been 'sweet quartet, sweet quartet, sweet quartet' maybe this book will explain it. –_

I look at Ice puzzled, when a girl with mid-back length golden hair and hot pink eyes skips up next to her.

"Hi, I'm Cherry!" she says with an overly excited voice, "that's a guide book on us, the sweet quartet! It'll probably help explain us a bit better then our words since Pai wrote it! So could you read that while, Ice, Blue, Batter and I work on the final faze of operations; kisshigo, paittuce, and puddito? Please?"

I nod and cherry beams.

**BLUE; sorry it took so long! I feel sooo bad! I hope this makes up for the long time period of nothing new! Anyway next chapter we'll have more, fluff, and a bit of sonfic mixed in! And then I can get rid of the Sweet Quartet if you want.**

**Kisshu; ja ne!**

**Blue; later, HUGZ!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Blue; HEEEEEY everybody! Sorry the last chapter was kind of confusing with me throwing the sweet quartet at you, but I promise I'll do my best to explain everything. Oh and an extra shout out to my FanFic Friend you know who you are! On with the fic!**

Ichigo's pov

I look down at the guide on my lap and readthe title:_ the sweet quartet: research guide by Pai Ikisatashi_.

-_Geez Pai can be arrogant-_ I flip to the first page of chapter one and begin to read the rest:

_Chapter one; DNA_

_The sweet quartet have a gene pool even more diverse then the mews._

_While the mews are half human and half animal, the 'sweets' (self proclaimed nickname for the group) are half cyniclone, quarter human, and quarter animal._

_My theory is that the sweets got their animal DNA the same way the mews did but from Ryou's father. But since the animal DNAs were looking for people who were compatible with them, the four DNA samples chose Blue, Batter, Cherry, or Ice as their hosts while they were infants._

_As for the alien DNA, this fact is one I'm completely sure of. When our ship enters an unfamiliar atmosphere it releases some of a formula from our home planet (Cyn) into the planet to allow us an easier transition from on atmosphere to another. How the ship does this is by releasing three to six beams of condensed cyniclone DNA, that appear like shooting star. As more proof to this theory each of the sweets admit to being hit by 'streams of blinding lights' on the night of our arrival._

I hear yelling so I take a break to look up and figure out what's going.

Blue is yelling at batter and he seems to be holding a blue… bra. Sh***.

"You father f***ing, son of cyberman! Give me back my bra you perv!" blue screams

In response batter begins to fake whine, "But Bubble-chaaaaan you have so maaaaannnny can't I just have one?"

Blue glares at him and her ears and tail pop out, as do fangs and claws, I know what happens next so I return to my book.

_As with the mews when they aren't fighting they appear human (mostly) but they may transform into their mew forms by touching their pendants and shouting, " (their sweet quartet name) alien mew FUSION!" however even when they aren't in their mew forms they still need to be cautious of their animal parts popping out. Below are a list of their animal DNA and triggers._

_Blue; snow leopard, fights, cold flashes, embarrassment and by will_

_Batter; rattle snake, rage, depression, and by will_

_Cherry; butterfly, insults, fatigue, by will_

_Ice; polar bear, fights, cold flashes, annoyance, by will_

_End chapter one._

**Blue; I know it's short I'm sorry tomorrow I'll add more on the sweets but right now it's really late so I'm going to sleep. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Blue; HEEEEEEY EVERYONE! Since yesterday's chapter was so short I decided that I'll upload at least two chapters today cause I wuv ya'll!**

**Kisshu; blue cut it out all this mushy-gushy stuff is going to make me sick!**

**Blue; fine. On with the fic.**

Ichigo's POV

The next chapter seemed to just be a type of survey

_Chapter 2; Ice Penny Snarp/ ice cream_

_Family; mom (Christian Snarp) dad (Rob Snarp) younger sister (angelica Snarp)_

_Gender; female_

_Blood; o-_

_Eyes, silver_

_Hair; white, _

_Alien weapon (S); Pai's fan_

_Mew name; ice cream_

_Mew DNA polar bear_

_Mew weapon; ice cream spear; (star ice cream sub-zero)_

_Zodiac; Scorpio_

_Birthday; November 1 1999_

_Position; brains_

_Alien abilities; flight, teleportation, fangs, claws, healing telekinesis _

_Alien (appearance) cat like eyes, pale skin_

_Fears; scorpions, being buried alive_

_End chapter_

_Chapter 3; Cherry Cassandra Lola/ Cherry Cola_

_Family; mom (lacy Lola) dad (Lukas Lola)_

_Gender female_

_Blood B-_

_Hair blonde down to mid back_

_Eyes, hot pink_

_Alien weapon(s) Taruto's clickty-clack weapon_

_Mew name; cherry cola_

_Mew DNA; butterfly_

_Mew weapon; cherry cola wand (star cheery cola POP!)_

_Sign; Aries_

_Birthday; April 1st 1999_

_Position; spy_

_Alien abilities; teleportation, claws, chimera telekinesis_

_Alien (appearance) none_

_Fears; dark, lions_

_End chapter_

_Chapter 4; Batter Blake Brok_

_Family; dad (Chris Brok) mom (Megan Brok) brothers (Liam Brok, Matt Brok)_

_Blood AO+_

_Hair brown short_

_Eyes, emerald green_

_Alien weapon(s) Kisshu's sai_

_Mew name; batter_

_Mew DNA; rattle snake_

_Mew weapon; batter boomerang (star batter slash)_

_Sign; Taurus_

_Birthday; May 1st 1999_

_Position; muscle_

_Alien abilities; flight, chimera, super hearing, telekinesis _

_Alien (appearance) pale skin cat-like eyes_

_Fears; fire, suffocation_

_End chapter_

I begin to notice a pattern about the sweets they all seemed to have average families, and normal fears but they have a few of the aliens ablates that seem to reflect their personalities a bit.

_Chapter 5; Blue Elaine Robison/ blue bubblegum_

"What chapter are ya on?" I hear blue ask I smile up at her, "yours! I can't wa-" blue interrupts me her voice and face hard, "skip it. Go ahead to chapter six. Don't ask why please I'll tell you my fears, DNA, abilities, and weapons, just skip my chapter please."

I nod my head and she smiles at my all coldness gone from her face and voice as she continues, "well we're going to the band room so I can take you there, to Kisshu's room, the kitchen, or you can stay here. Where do you wanna go?"

I look at my watch, which reads 11:37, and decide the kitchen since I'll have to cook lunch eventually I figure it'll be faster to go to the kitchen.

"If you could take me to the kitchen that'll be great! But first why do you guys need to go to the band room? Do you play instruments?"

Blue laughs not at me more at herself, "right, you're not one chapter seven- well skip that one two cause I'm going to give you the brief summary. All of us play instruments I play the violin, flute, bass guitar, and I sing though I'm not that great at the bass or singing, cherry plays the piano, does some back singing and rocks the turn tables, batter plays the bass, the guitar, raps, and does our male lead, and ice only plays the drums but she KILLS! So once we learned we all like to play instruments we formed a band and began a small scale idol group, you probably haven't heard of us though we call ourselves SQ Rhythm."

My jaw hits the floor and Blue looks at me with a mix of confusion and concern. "No f***ing WAY!" I squeal, "My friend Moe LOVES you guys I never heard your music but Moe invited me and Miwa to listen to your CD at her place the day Pai kidnapped me!"

I look at blue and she has her hands over top of her ears. I bring my voice back to talking, "SH*** alien hearing right?" she nods and convinces me it's not my fault since I didn't know then she teleports me to the kitchen and hands me a folded sheet of paper with the directions to the band room incase she wants to hear 'SQ Rhythm' play live before teleporting off.

**Blue; I hope this makes up for last chapter! If not I have another chapter that'll be uploaded today that has very little about the sweets! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Blue; HEEEEEEEY EVRYBODY! Here's another chapter! Yay! So before Kisshu does something stupid, I don't own tmm or mmp ON WITH FIC!**

Taruto's POV

I walk into the kitchen and see ichigo onee-chan making ramen for lunch I slip into a chair at the table and Ichigo turns away from the ramen and flashes me a smile before she talks turning back toward lunch

"Hey tart? I know all about cherry, ice and batter from the guide but blue made me promise not to read her chapter and," then Pai and Kisshu walk in but Ichigo doesn't notice and keeps talking, "Pai's writing is SOOOO boring! Almost as boring as he is! So I have no idea what blue's hiding from me since she said she'd tell me her fears, abilities, and weapons which is what I would be hiding, also I have NOOO idea what you are using the sweets for!"

Ichigo turns around lifting the pot of ramen to the sink and pours the contents into a colander steam rising obscuring her view of the table but once the steam clears she pales and her cat ears and tail pop out and she sweat drops.

Kisshu and me turn at Pai and say at the same time, "PAI DON'T KILL KENOKO-CHAN/ ONEE-CHAN!"

Pai places two fingers on his temple and sighs, "I am not going to kill mew Ichigo. I am just concerned because the sweet quartet wish to befriend Ichigo and to see relationships flourish between us and certain mews I see many issues with, but I see very few in telling mew Ichigo what Blue is hiding however we all know how Blue feels about pity."

Kisshu and I nod deep in thought when Ichigo speaks up, "well, what if I promise not feel pity for Blue?"

"Onii-chan don't you DARE even consider it!" blue said as she and the rest of sweets walk in cherry skipping, batter leaning against the nearest wall, and blue and ice walking then sitting side by side all excepting the ramen that Ichigo made and eating with haste.

Once all four were done ice stood up and began a well prepared and rehearsed speech in her-well icy tone that she uses with everyone but Blue and Cherry,

"As you know we aren't to keen on forming a truce with the mews and removing ourselves from the guidance of deep blue, but we do 'ship' you three and three of the mews so we have a plan to allow us to reveal ourselves to the mews as enemies and convincing some of the mews to join US,"

**Kisshu; how does this make up for a short chapter yesterday? This one is even short!**

**Blue; easy this chapter is only a bonus! Therefore it is only here as an extra tidbit BAKA! Plus I like the mini cliffe! LATER HUGZ!**

**Kisshu; but I'm not do-**

**Blue; you heard me, "LATER HUGZ" that means the chapter is OVER!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Blue; HEEEEEEEEY EVRYONE! I hope ya'll like the last few chapters, since next to none of you are telling me. :P**

**Kisshu; * fake cough* spoiled princess! * Fake cough***

**Blue; * hits Kisshu with a textbook* JERK! Anyway I'd like it if you could review! Pwees? =W=! Oh right the fic!**

**Kisshu; owwwwwwwwwwwwwww why'd ya hit me so hard?**

**Blue; I didn't hit you hard you're just weak! On with the fic!**

**Pai's POV**

Each of the sweets can use either Kisshu's sai, Taruto's clickty-clack weapon, or my fan depending on which weapon they can use they original owner of the weapon trains them.

Ice uses my fans and even before I officially met her she was cold as her namesake, and highly intelligent. She never trusted anyone and barely talked to anyone and when she did she did it in monotone while looking directly into your eyes and it feels as if she's pulling out everything little secrete, emotion, and fear you have and scans it for use. It gives even me shivers.

But with cherry she's slightly nicer and doesn't speak coldly but still in monotone. Blue was the only one she opened up to which is a bit ironic.

I feel two fingers poking each of my cheeks a thin finger poking my right one repeatedly, and a stronger more annoying one poking my left cheek.

I decide to grab the finger poking my left cheek and try to snap it in half until blue taps me on the top of the head with three fingers, don't ask me how or why put it works but when blue does that it stops me, Kisshu and Taruto dead in our tracks.

"Onii-chaaaan" blue whines, "pay attention! We want to tell you our plaaaaaan!"

I nod at ice signalizing her to continue as blue places herself on my lap and I bring my arms across my chest.

Ice clears her throat and resumes her speech, " we have two plans plan A includes using truth serum on Ichigo having her confess her feelings on Taruto, Kisshu and Pai to the mews and Blue to tell them her story then work together to collect mew aqua to heal our planet, even though fighting is fun, the longer we spend doing it the less of a chance Cyn and it's inhabitants have of surviving. Plan B is that we have Ryou 'discover' us and hopefully allows us to help the mews and work at the café-"

Ichigo snorts and mutters something about how they'll eat those words when they start working at the café, ice and I look at her blankly, Kisshu and Taruto laughs, Cherry just cocks her head curiously, Batter glares at Ichigo, and Blue stands with a smirk.

"Blue," I say warningly pulling her back on my lap, "no showing off." She huffs and blows a chunk of her dark brown bangs out of her face.

I turn to Ice, who thankfully takes the hint and continues, " If Ryou does bring us onto the mew's team we'll be able to collect mew aqua from the inside, of course both plans involve Ichigo 'escaping'. I see that look Kisshu but since Ichigo loves you and is Taruto's ' onee-chan' that shouldn't be a problem. Since once we get enough mew aqua to heal Cyn we won't need earth so we don't need to fight the mews"

Kisshu and Taruto look like puppies that were just promised treats, I, on the other hand, am slightly skeptical.

" I say we go with plan B there is less flaws in it. I'll take the sweets to see deep blue-sama, you and Taruto may remain with Ichigo if you-"

all the sweets instantly begin to look panicked, as Blue gasps and falls off my lap, "NO!" she screams from the floor, "IN ORDER TO COMPLETE PHASE ONE OF EITHER PLAN WE NEED ALL THREE OF YOU TO COME SEE DEEP BLUE-SAMA WITH US!"

I look at Ichigo who nods and says she's fine with staying in the training room to work with her sai.

Blue literally starts floating with relief -or boredom, or hyper activity. I can never be sure with her- as we make are way to the entrance to deep blue's dimension.

**Blue; why do the sweets need all three Ikisatashi bothers to see deep blue? What is phase one? Why am I being such a jerk with the cliffies?**

**Kisshu; why won't you shut up?**

**Blue; find out next time on MINDLESS LOVE! Oh quick question for you readers, should I keep deep blue/the blue knight/Masaya Aoyama/that character that I realllllllllly hate in or just kill 'em (It wont effect the length of the story just the direction it goes in!) ;3 later hugz!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Blue; welcome to Tree hugger's death! *throws confetti* ON WITH THE FIC!**

Kisshu's POV

We're on our way to see our Godly 'master' -_whom I way MORE then question when it comes to motives. – _

I don't have any idea what the sweet's plan is but for some odd reason blue had her light blue bass strapped across her back and her blue and gold microphone and her magenta mic in her hands, ice shrunk down her silver drum set and was carrying it in her hands with her pearl white drum sticks tucked into her back pocket, cherry had her bubblegum pink keyboard in it's case and batter's trumpet that he plays in the school band while Batter carried cherry's keyboard stand and his jade green guitar.

I look up and notice that we are at the entrance to deep blue's dimension and Pai was opening an entrance into the blue foggy area.

The sweets rush inside leaving us way behind. Pai, Taruto and I walk in and we see cherry's keyboard was placed on its stand with her standing behind it rehearsing, ice was using her pearl drumsticks to roll out a basic rhythm on her drum set, while batter and blue were working a harmony on the string instruments pausing every once in a while to allow blue to do a few vocal exercises in to her or cherry's mic.

Pai clears his throat causing the sweets to stop practicing and look at him as he speaks, "I understand that we need to explain your plan to deep blue sama but why do you need all three of us, your instruments, and the vile of truth serum that blue stole from my lab earlier and is know hidden in the secrete pocket in the lower left sleeve of her leather jacket?"

"Reasons!" blue snaps, "now shut up deep blue-sama is coming."

A glowing ball of blue light appears in front of us and me, Taruto and Pai all bow to our leader, me with gritted teeth.

However my jaw goes slack when I see that the sweets are all standing, arms crossed glaring at the god.

"BOW!" Pai growls at the four teen the girls just laugh as Batter speaks to deep blue, "listen up deep baka, we know that you cant do any harm to use in that form so all we wanna do is ask you some questions and give you a show. And don't bother arguing blue's doing all she can not to just kill ya right now."

"WHAT?" the god roars causing me and my step brothers to flinch but clue just rolls her eyes and whips a glass vile filled with glowing yellow liquid out of the leather jacket sleeve and at the god. "Now" blue begins, " did you change my eye and if you did why?"

(\ = Deep blue, += Blue)

\ "Yes I changed you eye and I did it to use you as a window to see earth since I am unable to view there with my own abilities."

+ "Have you been sending me the nightmares of my brothers and my friends dying by my own hand due to you command?"

\ "Hai."

+ "What are your TRUE intensions?"

\ "To take over this planet then rule the universe killing off all species within it and starting the universe anew with me as it's supreme ruler."

+ "Well that's all the questions I have. Who wants to start the show?"

Ice, Cherry, and Batter all raise their hands as we sit there with are jaws on the floor as blue and cherry grab their mics, ice sits behind her drums and batter takes out his trumpet.

(The song is Hate On Me by Jill Scott)

Blue; If I could give you the world

On a silver platter

Would even matter

You'd still be mad at me

Cherry; If I can find in all this

A dozen roses

Which I would give to you

You'd still be miserable

both; I'm gonna be who I be

And I don't feel no faults

For all the lies that you bought

You can try as you may

Break me down when I say

That it ain't up to you

Gon on do what you do

Hate on me hater

Now or Later

Cause I'm gonna do me

You'll be made baby

(Go head and hate)

Go head and hate on me hater

I'm not afraid of

What I got I paid for

You can hate on me...

Cherry; Ooh if I gave you peaches

Out of my on garden

And I made you a peach cobbler

Would you slap me out?

Blue; Wonder if I gave you diamonds

Out of my on womb

Would you feel the love in that?

Or ask why not the moon

Blue; If I gave you sanity

For the whole of humanity

Had all the solutions for the pain and pollution

Cherry; No Matter Where I live

Despite the things I give

You'll always be this way

So go ahead and ...

Both; Hate on me hater

Now or Later

Cause I'm gonna do me

You'll be made baby

(Go head and hate)

Go head and hate on me hater

I'm not afraid of

What I got I paid for

You can hate on me...

Hate on me hater

Now or Later

Cause I'm gonna do me

You'll be made baby

(Go head and hate)

Go head and hate on me hater

I'm not afraid of

What I got I paid for

You can hate on me...

Cherry; You Cannot...

Hate On me

Cause my mind is free

Feel my destiny

So shall it be

Blue; You Cannot...

Hate On me

Cause my mind is free

Feel my destiny

So shall it be

Both;You Cannot...

Hate On me

Cause my mind is free

Feel my destiny

So shall it Be

Hate on me hater

Now or Later

Cause I'm gonna do me

You'll be made baby

(Go head and hate)

Go head and hate on me hater

I'm not afraid of

What I got I paid for

You can hate on me...

Blue puts her mic down and grabs her bass as batter does the same with his trumpet and grabs his guitar.

(Yeah I know I had four songs in mind and I could pick just one sorry! This is Pain by three days grace)

Cherry; Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Trust me and take my hand

When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony

Are better than misery

Trust me I've got a plan

When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing

Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)

That you're wounded

You know (You know you know you know you know)

That I'm here to save you

You know (You know you know you know you know)

I'm always here for you

I know (I know I know I know I know)

That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain than nothing at all

Blue picks up her mic and cherry sneaks off I seem to be the only one who notices.

(Baby doll gone wrong by skye sweetnam)

Blue;Na na na

Na na na

Na na na

Na na na

I am a new breed of doll

Psycho baby doll gone wrong

Toolbelt with a lollipop

Curling iron, Kalashnikov (an AK-47)

I am a new breed of doll

Fighting for a brave new world

Gas mask and a magic wand

Bulldozer and tutu on

Load up, load up

March to the future

Lipstick, I might kill you or kiss ya

Baby doll gone wrong

She cries real tears

In her bed tonight

Press the button right

She will glow so bright

She bleeds real blood

Cut her with a knife

She'll fight for her life

But it's you who dies

Surprise, surprise

Catch me

Can you still believe

My name

And can't you see this

Baby doll gone wrong

I am a new breed of doll

Crash helmet and halo on

Jackhammer and my apron

Throw my head back, sing a song

I am a new breed of doll

Mace you with my aerosol

Tinkerbell and S&M

Bumper car that has a brain

Load up, load up

March to the future

Lipstick, I might kill you or kiss ya

Baby doll gone wrong

She cries real tears

In her bed tonight

Press the button right

She will glow so bright

And she bleeds real blood

Cut her with a knife

She'll fight for her life

But it's you who dies

Surprise, surprise

In her bed tonight

Press the button right

She will glow so bright

And she bleeds real blood

Cut her with a knife

She'll fight for her life

But it's you who dies

Surprise, surprise

Baby doll

I'll kick the boys and make them fall

Baby doll

I'll kick the boys and make them fall

Sugar and razor blade

Acid pink lemonade

That's how baby dolls are made

We misbehave

We misbehave

Load up, load up

March to the future

Lipstick, I might kill you or kiss ya

Baby doll gone wrong

She cries real tears

In her bed tonight

Press the button right

She will glow so bright

She bleeds real blood

Cut her with a knife

She'll fight for her life

But it's you who dies

Surprise, surprise

In her bed tonight

Press the button right

She will glow so bright

She cries real tears

Cut her with a knife

She'll fight for her life

But it's you who dies

Surprise, surprise

Blue hands batter the mic and cherry still hasn't come back and still no one notices.

I hate everything about you by three days grace

Batter; Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

We hate everything about you

Why do we obey you?

We hate everything about you

Why do we obey you?

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

We hate everything about you

Why do we obey you?

We hate everything about you

Why do we obey you?

Only when I stop to think about you,

I know

Only when you stop to think about me,

Do you know?

We hate everything about you

Why do we obey you?

You hate everything about me

Why do we obey you?

We obey

You hate

We hate

You hate me

I hate everything about you

Why do we obey you?

They put away their instruments and cherry returns with the tree-s***er entangled in Taruto's clickty-clack weapon. "I got deep blue's host!" she calls in a sing song voice

Cherry releases him and blue looks at cherry with an apologetic smile, "sorry cherry but I don't think we'll need to torture deep blue those songs got a lot off m-"

She's cut off by tree s***er making the biggest mistake EVER he's touching Blue's hair.

Blue's tail and ears pop out and she literally hisses at Masaya, "did you just touch my hair?" tree s***er nods nervously and blue smiles, "did you know I'm part snow leopard?" he shakes his head no, "do you know what they eat?" tree s***er nods and answers,

"They eat,

Fresh

Bloody,

Raw

Meat."

(**Blue; yeah this is the gory, painful death most of you wanted for Masaya ;3 if you have a weak stomach skip to the '#'**

Blue pounces onto him and sticks her pearl white fangs into his left shoulder and pulls the skin down towards his wrist the pulls it clean off revealing the muscle tissue causing both Masaya and deep blue to cream in agony.

Blue holds the flesh to her lips and licks it clean then moans in pleasure, "OB+! My favorite!"

She then sticks her tongue into the wound and scrapes out muscles sucking the blood off and creating a pile as she went.

Once she was done with the muscles deep blue was crying and begging her to stop, and Masaya is out cold but woke up screaming when blue rips out the bones in his arms and castes them aside like trash, then proceeds to repeat the 'treatment on his right arm.

I close my eyes but I can still hear it, *** **SHHHK* * SLLLLLLP SLLLLP* * SERR SLLP SERRRR SLLLLP* *PLP PLPS* Masaya screaming * CRRK CLNK CRRRRK CLNK*

I force my eyes open my eyes to look at Blue and Masaya. Blue was straddling Masaya with a pile of muscles and bones next to each foot. She was keeping him alive by pumping his heart for him. I never liked Masaya but I feel bad for him so I signal Pai and Batter who tare Blue of the poor boy who's arms look like deflated balloons. I summon I my one of my sai and stab him through the heart.

# He looks up at me and gives me his final words, "t-thank you k-k-Kisshu and please take care of Ichigo for me" and then he's gone form the world but deep blue is still here but barely.

He's laughing at blue and giving her his last words, "you see blue, you have ALWAYS belonged to me I have even more control over you than you could even dream. You may be free for now but trust me my dear I have followers who will return you to me."

With that the light and dimension fades leaving all seven of us, the instruments, and Masaya's body at the entrance to the dimension.

**Kisshu and Pai; Blue...**

**Blue; SORRY BUT MOST PEOPLE EVERYONE REVIEWED OR PMED ME WANTED A GORY PAINFUL DEATH FOR MASAYA! If you didn't like the chapter please FLAME ME I deserve it! :'''''(**


	16. Chapter 16

**Blue; HEEEEEEEEY EVRYONE! Hey Zakuro can you say the stuff pwees?**

**Zakuro; * glares* fine but no more writing gore on a stomach full of coke and cupcakes! **

**Blue* mutters***

**Zakuro; Sorry it took so long for Blue to update but her violent tendencies made her sick.**

**Blue; IT WAS WORTH IT TO KILL THAT S***** TREE HUGER AND DEEP BAKA!**

**Kisshu; true dat, on with the fic**

Ichigo's pov

I'm hanging the gym, like I said I was going to be, literally.

You see attached to the rafters of the celling there are ropes ranging from 2 to 10 meters apart and 3 to 5 meters long, with colored rungs attached each colors represents what your suppose to do; magenta you hook your foot into then move on, blue you jump and land with your feet on top of the rung, purple your grab with your non-dominate hand, green you grab with both hands, and white you grab with your dominate hand.

I decided to try it out and I was doing okay until I got purple mixed up with magenta and got my foot stuck.

The rungs do have a release switch but it I use then I'll plummet 3 kilometers and even with my cat genes I'd still shatter my legs, so here I hang, bored and waiting for the aliens and the sweets to come and get me down. In my mew ichigo battle form, my sai attached to my shorts and my tail twitching behind me.

(Time skip 2 hours)

"Ichigooooo!" I hear cherry call, "kenoko-chan?" _–that's Kisshu-_

Then I see Blue walk in and she looks up and sees me. She smiles and waves and I just glare at her, the amount of blood that's been rushing to my head making me feel numb. She snickers and flies up to me but once she gets within three meters of me she bumps into some invisible force "Ichigo," blue begins, "did you push the yellow button before you began?" I smile awkwardly, "kind of?"

She sighs and mutters underneath her breath and I get the smell of something metallic from her breath then I notice how her jacket is zipped up all the way to her throat. –_What's she hiding? –_

She disappears out of the corner of my so I cant see her anymore and to tired to ask what she doing. So I just wait silently.

That is until I hear the sound of the rung unlocking then I scream like I never have before, I'm so busy screaming I don't notice that blue caught me and we were floating slowly down toward the ground until my feet touch the tiles.

I look up at Blue who starts rubbing her temples sorry I mouth. She nods and flashes me a smirk that looks so much like Kisshu I blink a couple times in shock.

Blues sighs deeply before she spits out, "ichigoimreallyreallysorrybutikindasortacompletelykilledmasyainthemostpainfulwaypausiblebutididntmeantocausemasyaisorwellwasdeepbluehumanhostbutwewerntgonnakillhimbutthenhetouchedmyhairandiflipped! I'm sorry!" I stood there dumfounded at the fact that blue could talk THAT fast when I hear Kisshu scold Blue, "it doesn't count as an apology if she can't understand it, blue." I turn to see Pai, Ice, Taruto, Cherry, Kisshu, and Batter standing there

Blue blushes deep red and I decide to save her a**, "oh don't worry I heard it's okay if you killed Masaya, you need to help you brothers save their planet!" we smile at each other and I hug her.

"OH! GROUP HUG!" cherry screams and drags Taruto and Pai over to us everyone else follows.

"NO!" blue screams and teleports off to who knows where. "What's her problem?" I ask Kisshu. "Weeeeell," he begins, "cause of her past she has problems with getting to touchy-feely with anyone or anything. That and Blue has a super sensitive personal space bubble especially around her hair. I'm surprised she let you hug her!" everyone but Pai and Ice laughs and I join in.

Ice clears her throat, "Ichigo tomorrow we're sending you back to the mews and I think Masaya's death can help us greatly. Pai I'm going to have to ask for you to 'repair' him thank you. I'm goning to help blue get Masaya's blood off her cherry you can help if you wish. Batter you CAN NOT because we've already have had enough death today. Thank you."

With that ice and cherry teleport out and batter starts sulking.

Kisshu elbows him, "c'mon Bat let's go practice our sai work."

Batter turns to me he has milk chocolate shaggy hai that goes to the bottom of his ears, and eyes the color of toxic waste, they even seemed to be glowing! I move my eyes away from his and look at his clothes.

Silver shorts, acid green converse, and a jacket that matches Blue's to a T with nothing underneath revealing his paper white, well toned, chest and stomach. I blush and turn away.

"Yo careful 'kenoko-chan' you might make Kish jealous!" he teases. "Kitten! You were looking at other men?" Kisshu says over dramatically with mock surprise, then he stops and smirks, "looks like you'll have to be punished!" he picks me up over his shoulder and begins to tickle me. I laugh and scream, "Taruto help meeee!" Taruto shrugs, "sorry onee-chan but no one can help you now!" he says before he teleports off.

I scream after him, "You little- hahaha!"

**Blue; here's a new chapter for ya'll sorry it took so long ;3**

**Kisshu; just yell at her in the reviews!**

**Blue; JERK! Well I'm gonna go and kill Kisshu-**

**Kisshu; *takes out sai* good luck with that bubble-chan**

**Blue; * takes out Pai's fan* later hugs!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Blue; HEEEEEY EVRYBODY! Sorry the chapters have been sucking but now were putting the sweet's plan into action! YAY! **

**Kisshu; hurry up already! I want to see how this 'plan' works out!**

**Blue; * grins evilly* just ya'll wait! On with the fic!**

Taruto's POV

While Kisshu is crying over the fact that ichigo had to leave, me blue, ice, cherry, and batter are training.

Cherry's using the rungs Ichigo got caught in yesterday, it's hard to believe she's been here for more then a week, willingly. Mostly, Pai DID kidnap her and then there was that whole cat thing.

I snap back to attention when I hear Blue yelp and see her trapped in my clickty-clack weapon. Right I'm training her to use her new attack idea. Whoops

I look at her and laugh, she opens her mouth to make a comeback but must have squirmed slightly cause it begins to tighten and she gasps then begins to struggle more.

"Bubble-chan," I begin in a condescending tone, "incase you forgot you need to REALX AND STAY CALM TO ESCAPE!"

_"YEAH AND YELLING AT ME IS so HELPING TART!" _she screams in my mind. We roll eyes at each other before Blue takes a deep breath and begins to relax.

I smile and nod approvingly as my weapon begins to unwind and release her. Cherry, Ice and batter come over to watch Blue finally escape, which will be a feat for her since she normally is waaaaaaay to hyperactive to sit still for more then ten seconds.

Cherry is hopping up and down with excitement for her friend since she already mastered my weapon, her cherry cola wand, and her crossbow. Yeah batter, ice and cherry can all use three weapons while blue can use four and is learning to use mine.

Ice is standing with a smile as she stares at blue and watches the coils retreat off her, while batter stands there drooling over blue, her breast, curves, legs, stomach, face and hopefully the pervert is proud of her escaping.

I smile at my adoptive sister; I count her as a younger sister even though she's four years older, because of how she had to grow up. I few more seconds and she'll be-

_-No, no, no! Of all the possible times and things! Nooo- _I look at Blue who got out of my weapon and doesn't notice that Kisshu is walking in with a needle. I storm over toward Kisshu about to give him sh** but blue saw me marching toward Kisshu Notices that he's holding her biggest fear, to make matters even worse the needle was full of paralysis serum which is a chemical that Blue doesn't know.

I look at blue and she just stands there mismatched eyes staring at the needle widening until she shuts them and releases a scream that brings everyone else but Kisshu to their knees.

I throw my hands over my sensitive elfin ears and wonder why Kisshu isn't in pain as Blue scream continues.

– _Man fear does do weird stuff to her talents and abilities, she can normally hit long and high notes when she sings but this is just ridiculous! –_

I hear glass shattering and teleportation, followed by Kisshu cussing.

Kisshu's POV

"D*** it! What the F***ing H*** was that?" I begin to scream and shake my bleeding hand as the remaining sweets and Taruto begin to peel themselves off the floor. I make sure none of the yellow chemical gets into my blood stream. " Of all the S***** a** bull S**** plans Pai has come up with this is by far the most I****ic!"

Suddenly I see Ice and Cherry walk up to me-_probably to comfort me and convince me to calm down. Pf like that it'll hap- _

Then I feel hand blast across either cheek at the same time. I suck in a breath to stop myself from crying out.

"Cherry! Ice! Did you just slap Kish? Seriously after what he did he deserves MUCH worse!" batter says kneeing me in the stomach causing me to drop to the floor and attempt to get a breath. Cherry and Ice walk out to go find Blue while batter picks me up by my shirt collar

"If you hurt Blue one more time I swear on H*** that I will beat you down." I teleport a meter away from Batter and smirk, "aw does wittle batter have a crushy-wushy on kawaii wittle bubble-chan?"

Batter begins to walk away but smirks back, "says the alien who can't help but drool over his enemy!" and he leaves me with Taruto who begins to lecture me about stuff.

Ichigo's POV;

I'm sitting in Kisshu's room waiting for him to come back from Pai's lab. The doors slide open revealing Blue whom smiles, no smirks, -_WHY DOES SHE ACT SO MUCH LIKE KISH? - _

_"_Ichigo it's time to get ready to go, can you grab my hand?" I nod and reach toward the alien mew. And feel the warp open around us and hear blue snap her bubblegum then we're in Pai's lab along with the rest of the aliens and sweets.

"Ichigo I hope you don't mind but in order to make our plan work were gonna need to put a few fake wounds on you, would you like me to do it? I promise I know how to do it do it wont hurt to much." Ice says to me giving me a small heart attack but I nod knowing batter and Pai wouldn't try not to, and that Cherry, Kisshu, Blue and Taruto couldn't bring themselves to purposely harm me.

Time skip (39 min)

Now all eight of us a standing outside a portal preparing phase, I don't know, three? Of the sweet's plan, getting me back to the mews. I nod at Kisshu and he picks the tree F***er and we jump through the portal, the perfect story to back everything up.

Before we begin the show I kiss Kisshu on the cheek then back up. Next I press the wound on the back of my neck, which, just as Ice said, knocked me out for five minutes.

When I wake up I sit up and groan. Then I open my eyes and find myself in a booth in café Mew Mew, _- I miss you kish-_

**Blue; sorry chapters are taking so long but, I'm, lazy, busy and bad at writing.**

**Kisshu; well, at least you admit it!**

**Blue; *smacks Kisshu with textbook* CAN IT! Any way even though I'm a total ditz I'd still love it if you could review! LATER HUGZ AND CHOCOLATE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Blue; HEEEEEEY EVERYONE! I know ive been a bit late with updating but I have a good reason, but it's kinda embarrassing.**

**Kisshu; in REAL LIFE bubble-chan went to a party, got a little to much cola into her went on a sugar high and got a new boyfriend!**

**Blue; I don't have a boyfriend, my stalker waited until I got on a sugar high at a party I didn't know he was invited to and then when I was crazy from the sugar he made out with me so now I'm trying to wash the taste of his tongue out of my mouth it's soooooooo grooooossss!**

**Kisshu; sure blue whatever you say, but you still don't own tmm or mmp or any of the songs you use!**

**Blue; yeah, yeah! I'm skipping past the mews, Keichiro and Ryou interrogating Ichigo because I don't like recaps, so on with the fic!**

Ryou pov;

Now that we're done questioning Ichigo and explaining Masaya's death to his parents I sit on my bed and continue to think more and more about my feelings about Ichigo.

-_I thought I loved her, but I can barely stand her being late to everything and she's made it more then clear that she has a quite a few problems with me. Plus when we explained that her boyfriend died she didn't seem extremely shocked or upset over it, maybe it's more like friend/ sibling feelings I feel about the rest of the mews? Yeah that seems a lot more rational. But still maybe I should talk to Keichiro or lettuce about this they always seems to have an answer for this sort of thing-_

I hear a few taps on my door that snap me out of my thoughts, and call to note the person can come into my room.

Lettuce and Keichiro both walk in and I don't know if I feel relieved or nervous.

"Um, Ryou?" lettuce asks sweetly as her and Keichiro enter the room I nod and she continues, " sorry to bother you but, we're really worried about you because, you didn't eat much the entire time Ichigo was gone and well as soon as we were done questioning her you um, stormed upstairs, and well, um Akasaka-san?"

Keichiro pulls my computer chair right in front of me and sits in a way that makes me feel like a school child that's being scolded by their principal. I flop back into my pillow and sigh.

"Ryou, what's wrong?" Keichiro and lettuce ask together which for some reason that causes everything I was thinking earlier to tumble out of my mouth, save my unease at Ichigo's reaction to Masaya's death. Once I was done I walk over to my window and look outside at the moonlit park that the café is in.

I hear the door opening and closing as I feel Keichiro place a hand on my shoulder, "so Ichigo isn't the girl for you so what? There's a planet full of girls out there!"

"As long as we can save them from the aliens." I tease. "Wow, Ryou you are completely obsessed with the aliens, maybe we should see if they have any girls on their planet!" Keichiro teases back.

As I prepare my comeback I see a ripple of air above the park and three figures coming out of the ripple.

I point it, well them, out to Keichiro, "looks like we'll have a chance to ask 'em let's get the girls!"

Taruto's POV

"I reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaallllllllllyyyyyyyyy hate this part of the plan!" I whine to my older brothers, as we appear out of the warp above the park the mew's hide out is in, "guys I really I don't want any part of this! Can I please just leave?"

Kisshu just rubs his temples as Pai just ignores me, and watches as the sweets step out of their teleportation rifts.

Taking our cue we fly closer to the ground, summon an infuser and create chimera animals and send them at the sweets, me biting the inside of my cheek the whole time. As soon as our creations hit the ground the mews show up fully transformed.

"Taru-Taru na no da!" I hear pudding call. I smile inwardly because I kind of like the nickname she has for me but outside I scream, "STOP CALLING ME THAT, YOU ANNOYING HUMAN! WE HAVE A MISSION TO COMPLETE AND WE DON'T NEED YOU AND YOUR OLD-HAG FRIENDS GETTTING IN THE WAY!"

"Speaking of which taru-taru why are you attacking these people na no da?" she asks cocking her head in the most kawaii way possible.

"Cause even though we're friends, pudding will have punish you if your being bad na no da!" and then she tackles me and we both go tumbling down a hill and I teleport the both of us to our favorite spot once we're out of eye and ear shot of everyone.

We land on a hill that over looks a river and a small riverbed. I smile at pudding who smiles back at me. Then we begin to pick and pull the grass, twigs, and leaves out of each other's hair, then walk hand in hand toward the river then walk along the bank making small talk.

Suddenly pudding stops and looks up at me still in her cute mew costume, ears and tail, "taru-taru pudding really does want to know why your were attacking those people na no da! Can you please tell pudding na no da?"

I rub the back of my neck, "pudding you know I'd love to tell you, but I cant for two reasons. One; this plan cant go haywire, and two; I don't even know all the details, but just know that this plan will hopefully stop us from needing to fight. Ok?"

She nods, "it's okay taru-taru pudding trusts you na no da! And if the plan means we can stop fighting and have time like this all the time then pudding is happy na no da!"

I smile at her and move my hand from my neck to hers and begin to play with one of her braids.

Then she puts her arms around my neck an I smirk hoping to hide the blush I feel on my cheeks and lean close to hear our lips and bodies fitting like puzzle pieces. I feel her lips on mine sweet like candy, soft like cotton, and warm like late spring, and during this peace I feel our energy molding, shifting, and increasing which each second that we stayed. I don't want it to end.

But I felt like I should give pudding more of a chase, so I pull back and float upside down Indian style close to her face. I smirk a bit at her expression, she looks like she was just given everything she ever has, does, and will want.

"So my little mew how did THAT feel?" I ask praying she liked it and asks for more. It was my first time kissing a girl that's not related to me, and I know I loved it and would kill for another kiss from her.

"Well, for pudding," she begins as the butterflies in my stomach begin to go insane, " it felt, alien na no da! And you know how pudding feels about aliens."

We smile at each other and I float down to her and sigh, "we should probably head back."

She nods and we begin to make it look we've been fighting so blonde d***** bag of a boss doesn't do something to pudding cause we're dating.

I jump into the river and pudding rubs dirt down the front of her and on her face, then we rearrange the grass and leaves in our hair adding a bit of pudding fong into mine, next I hand her my clickty-clack weapon and she hands me her puddring, she uses my weapon to make markings on her left leg and take hers and decide on a cut and a bruise on my right cheekbone we change it every time, and finally I grip her hand and teleport us to where we disappeared from and made it look like I've been chasing her.

Ryou's POV (again)

I'm trying to get the three teenage girls and the one teenage guy away from the chimera animals, aliens, and the rest of the mews, but they ignored me and talked once I heard what they were saying I stopped trying to get them to leave.

The girl with the short messy white hair, silver eyes and paper white skin, was talking to the girl with the dark chocolate brown hair that went straight past her knees her eyes were blocked by dark blue sunglasses, and paper white skin as if she was their leader, " Blue it's illogical to reveal our selves." The girl blue snaps back, "ice the aliens already figured it out so the mews will soon, and they need our help!"

I was about to argue when a vine from Taruto's chimera animal wraps around my waist and lift me up off the ground and begins to choke me.

"THAT F***ING TEERS IT!" blue yells and touches a gold stone around her the three others following suit, -_no b****ing way-_

"BLUE BUBBLE GUM!" Screams blue

"ICE CREAM!" calls ice

"CHERRY COLA!" shouts the girl with shoulder length golden blond and hot pink eyes

"CHOCOLATE BATTER!" yells the boy with chocolate brown hair, paper white skin, and acid green glowing eyes

"SWEET QUARTET ALIEN MEW FUSSION!" They all cry together.

_-DID THEY SAY MEW? DID THEY SAY ALIEN? THEY'RE HALF ALIEN MEWS? IS ONE OF THEM LEGIT A GUY? WHAT THE H***! –_

**Blue; yeah sorry bout that but you asked me about "does Ryou legit love Ichigo?" thing and then asked about puddito fluff so I had to keep editing! Not that I minded though cause I L-O-V-E writing for ya'll!**

**Kisshu; kiss up.**

**Blue; *rolls eyes* review please! Latter hugz!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Blue; HEEEEEEEEEEY EVERYBODY! Well I'm bored and don't have anything else to say so; ON WITH THE FIC!**

Ichigo's POV

I read that the sweets could transform into mews, and I think that Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto have seen them transform but still everybody, even the chimera animals, stared at them wide eyed, as soon as they stepped out of their transformation sequence.

Blue's hair was in two high pig tails that stop at her thighs with her white ears with blue-grey spots next to where the pigtails begin, with dark blue combat boots that stop at her knees and small blue bubbles where the top laces cross, on her hips sat a white belt with a gold buckle right at the waist of her light blue shredded skirt with twin black ribbons trailing behind her connected to the belt by a acid green and hot pink pearls, the ribbons following the movements of her white tail with the same spots as her ears and a blue bow and silver bell tied to the end. Her entire stomach is exposed but her breast are covered by a plan strapless light blue crop top her golden pendant attached at the bass of her neck, covering her palms are fingerless dark blue gloves connected to bubble like bracelets.

Next Cherry was done her transformation and stepped out of her hot pink energy sphere wearing knee length light pink leggings with a hot pink skirt made of what look like petals with two black ribbons floating out to her left and right, for a short she is wearing a cut off top with see through lace for sleeves and at the base of the shirt, around her neck is a silver chain that holds her pendant which is gold just like her hair which is wavy shortening it to her shoulder blades and two antenna sticking out of her head one is acid green the other is silver. Cherry then opened her wings which matched her hot pink eyes except for the light blue details, the bottom of the wings were at her waist and the top was just out of her arms reach.

Now Batter finishes and comes out wearing a pair of acid green shorts with black ribbons, fingerless gloves, an open green vest with light blue, hot pink, and silver stripes and nothing underneath, his gold pendant and a thin green leather strap around his neck and a pair of acid green combat boots. His eyes are snake like as is his tongue that keeps flicking between his fang like teeth, and all the expose skin I could see is covered in scales in every shade of green. I look at all the scales -_Does he ever fully clothe himself? –_

Anyway finally Ice steps out in ripped up silver short shorts and tank top with three beads, one blue, one pink and one silver, with white furry boots, short stubby ears, a small round tail, her pendant on a silver chain around her neck, and of course the black ribbons.

"What are you guys all staring at?" Cherry asks cutely and her, blue, and batter snicker and ice smiles.

Blue stop snickering and screams at all of us, "CAN WE GET ON WITH THE B****ING FIGHT? I'm BOOOOOOOARD!"

That snaps us all out of it and Taruto orders his vine chimera to entangle us while Pai' chimera that looks like a hawk-human hybrid and has swords strapped around it's waist and on it's back and Kisshu's which is a wolf that walks on it's hind legs with dozens of tails to attack the sweets.

They all beam and blue shoots her hand up " DIBS ON THE ALIENS!" she calls, batter copies her motion only more lazily.

He smiles revealing his mouth full of razor sharp fangs, "dibs on the hawk! I like messing with food chains." He claims. Cherry springs up and her wings begin to flutter holding her in the air with her hand raised, "oh, oh, oh! I want to go after the wolf! Dibs!" she says ice just shrugs and jumps towards Ryou, the mews, and I.

" Mew Chocolate Batter you go first! Then mew Cherry Cola, and finally mew Ice Cream I'll be keeping the bakas with the messed up ears busy!" blue commands and ignores they complaints from Kisshu and Taruto and the glare from Pai with a wink then shouts, " SWEET QUARTET!"

"IT'S SHOW TIME!" they all shout in response.

"Before you begin 'blue'," Pai talks down to blue, "how are you going to attack us? You don't have wings and we are flying."

Blue yawns then flies right up into Pai's face and speaks to him while smirking, "sorry your gonna have to repeat that, your boring voice put me to sleep for a minute. Your… Taruto? No wait Taruto's the midget-" "hey!" Taruto yells. "-And the idiot who keeps sucking face with the mew's leader is Kisshu" Kisshu growls his eyes flashing red. "So by process of elimination you must be… the guy who's a** I'm gonna hand to him first!" she floats back so she's facing off with the three aliens she just p***ed and laughs

"Batter I'm gonna start kicking butt you start when ever your ready m'kay? BLUE BUBBLE GUM BLADES!"

She poses with her hands out far to the right cat style, her bow passes over top of her bracelets and they begin to glow bright blue and expend about a quarter of a meter past her hands, she rubs the light beams together and it makes a sweet violin like sound and the light begins to fall off in flakes as she plays a song. Blue continues until all the light is gone revealing two dark blue, razor sharp blades that came out of either her bracelets. She thrust her arms to her sides and charges at Pai but Kisshu mimics her move with his weapon and they clash blades on sai before Blue could reach Pai.

"SHOW OFF!" batter calls, " let me show you how a pro does it. CHOCLATE BATTER BOOMERANG!"

His right glove starts glowing and round 'v' shaped object appears in front of him and he grabs it and thrusts it down in front of him shattering the light and creating the sound an electric guitar would make.

Now he's holding a brown boomerang with a snake design he readjust his grip on it then the hawk chimera attacks send dozens of knife at him which trap him to a tree behind him and the chimera takes out another smaller carving knife and places the blade against his throat.

I want to yell at the sweets to help him but the vine chimera is holding me to tight.

Finally cherry speaks up, though what she says isn't what I was hopping for, "batter stop f***ing around and kill it! I wanna defeat mine!"

Batter sighs and sinks his 32 fangs into the chimera's arm, which begins to swell and show other side effects from rattlesnake poisoning until it gives on last cry and disperses into an infuser and a sprit.

Batter jumps up smashes the infuser and gently cups the sprit before rushing off, hopefully to find its owner.

**Blue; anyway I know some of you want a paittuce moment, but your gonna have to wait, because while I love you guys it doesn't feel natural to put it in yet, sorry! Special shout outs to my FFFF, EmeeChan, galabad and mewmewstarchaser (she wrote a fic about my oc! It's called bubble-chan and it's amaze! Please check it out!) review please it makes me feel wuved! Later hugz!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Blue; HEEEEY everyone! I'm bored, here's a new chapter and no I am not in any way sane! *Drinks a can of coke***

**Kisshu why have you been cutting me out of the authors notes?**

**Blue; 1. You're in this one, 2. I'm the boss, 3. I'm lazy. ON WITH THE FIC!**

Ryou's POV

As soon as Batter is out of sight mew cherry cola faces the chimera animal she called dibs on it tries to bite her and she begins to talk to it like a dog that p***ed on the carpet.

That's when turn my attention back to mew blue bubblegum, she seems familiar, like a puzzle that needs one more piece to make sense, AND ITS DRIVING ME UP THE B****ING WALL!

What was making it worst is that the way chimera was holding me it was uncomfortable to look away from her, so I watch as Kisshu continues to thrust his sai her each strike willing to kill only to have her teleport or move giggling all the while adding to the teenage aliens anger.

_- she is so familiar! Why? She can't be one of my childhood friends I only had one… and she was killed by the chimera that killed my parents! The fire was HUGE and it started in the basement where she was, and besides if she was BB she would've talked to me or found me sooner, the café is famous and both mine and Keichiro's names are in tons news papers and magazines, so she would have come! Well it might be her I've never seen her in over four years and I've never seen her in her mew form but -_

Before my mind continues its tangent I hear mew ice cream scream in her icy monotone voice, "ice cream spear!"

She crosses her arms and two long sticks made out of white energy appear in her hands and she plays out a drums rift on the air until the energy extends and turn into silver sticks, which she puts together vertically in front of her the top extending into a white razor spear tip and the bottom looks like a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

She brings the spear over her shoulder one knee prepared to throw her spear "star ice cream sub zero!" she calls before she launches it at the chimera.

Once the spear makes contact it covers the chimera in ice and then shatters it leaving us to fall, the mews will be fine but I'm gonna end up with several broken bones so brace my self when I hear, "RY-KUN!" before mew blue bubble gum catches me and brings me gently to the ground.

"BB-chan?" I ask the last puzzle piece falling in place she nods and beams show her cat fangs, "in the flesh!" she says and hugs me before she gasps and is pulled off of me by Pai.

"HEY. PUT ME DOWN YOU FATHER F***ING, D***ED, SON OF B****, C*** OF D***** BAG!"

"Sorry to ruin your moment, but master deep blue-sama requires you." Says Pai in monotone Taruto and Kisshu coming to help

The sweet quartet all face palm "should have know that would've been effected." Blue mutters struggling in Pai's one arm grip around her waist.

" hey guys I think we should teach these aliens a thing about blue!" ice states asmile creeping onto her silver lips and cherry and batter nod.

Ice summons a white drum kit and drum sticks, batter an acid green electric guitar, and cherry summons a hot pink keyboard and a blue mic, which she throws.

The mic bounces off of Pai's forehead and into blue's hand as she frees herself from Pai's arms and flips over to the sweet quartet and says, "I'm feeling like some gaming music!"

(his world by zebrahead from sonic! Everything in brackets is sung by blue everything else sung by batter! Lyrics in italics what's happening is just normal font)

_Come on and light the fuse she'srocket, and she's ready to go.  
'Cause now the count down has started and she's ready to blow.  
she's got the the dope sounds pumpin and a stereo.  
Kicking ass fast, putting on a show._

_Come on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest,  
And if you put the time in, she'll put you to the test.  
she's like a running man, in his world, more is less.  
And if you wanna test her best bring your best._

_(You can't stop now, lock and load.  
Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll!)_

_In this world (Gotta make your own way!)  
Where one is all.  
In this world (Life is just a game you play!)  
Never fear the fall.  
When you leave without a net you'll find,  
they won't be there all the time,  
So watch your step, now watch you step don't fall!_

_Running in back again, well what'd ya expect?  
Coming at ya with ten outta ten, gotta real rough neck_

_Hair breezing back, straps on her shoes.  
'Cause she's the best there ever was haven't ya heard the news?_

_Go on and psych yourself up, 'cause it's time to play,  
bounce to the beats and the ryhmes, 'cause there here to stay.  
The one and only marathon girl running today,  
coming up running fast and she'll blow you away!_

_( can't stop now, lock and load.  
Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll!)_

_In this world (Gotta make your own way!)  
Where one is all.  
In this world (Life is just a game you play!)  
Never fear the fall.  
When you leave without a net you'll find,  
they won't be there all the time,  
So watch your step, now watch you step don't fall!_

[Guitar Solo] during this song the aliens have been surround by a box made pink, green white and blue light, and while me and the mews were enjoying the live concert the aliens we being attacked by sound waves, but hey it's just the aliens!

_Intergalactic continental champ, running things.  
Hyperactive instrumental ready, pulling strings.  
she's just the one who understands when the tides will swing,  
so she's breaking down doors, never following._

_(Because the pressures of this world, they can take their toll.  
The only way to break free is to break the mold!  
You can't stop now, lock and load.  
Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll!)_

_In this world (Gotta make your own way!)  
Where one is all.  
In this world (Life is just a game you play!)  
Never fear the fall.  
When you leave without a net you'll find,  
They won't be there all the time,  
So watch your step, now watch you step don't fall!_

_In this world (Gotta make your own way!)  
Where one is all.  
In this world (Life is just a game you play!)  
Never fear the fall.  
When you leave without a net you'll find,  
They won't be there all the time,  
So watch your step, now watch you step don't fall!_

_(Watch your step, watch your step!  
Don't turn around!  
Watch your step, watch your step!  
Don't turn around!  
don't you look back again!  
Don't fall!)_

With the last chords of the song the aliens take probably the last of their energy and teleport away.

The sweet quartet send away their instruments and BB speaks to me, "I think we just bought a week with no aliens!"

I smile back and give her a hug – _well, she's part alien, so I guess Keichiro is right-_

**Blue; well I'm out of coke and Ryou and Blue were child hood friends are a little more on Ryou's end but hey, I think it's kawaii! LATER HUGZ!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Blue; HEEEEEEY EVERYONE! Stuff! On with the fic!**

**Wait! Here are the ages for everyone in this fic and I don't care if it doesn't match what the show says, because I really just don't.**

**Keichiro: 18**

**Ryou, Pai, Zakuro: 15**

**Blue, Ice, Batter, kisshu, Lettuce: 14**

**Cherry, Ichigo, Mint: 13**

**Taruto, pudding: 10**

**Yeah… we're good now, I think… nope we're good. ON WITH THE FIC!**

Ichigo's pov

Once we got back to thee café and got explanations on cherry, batter, ice, the sweet quartet, and shirogane-chan and blue-chan's friendship we had a party.

The sweets ordered us three party size pizzas, fries, and coke lots of it, while Akasaka-san made cupcakes in blue, green, pink, and silver (you can probably guess the flavors), and Ryou played some dance music.

We were all having fun, laughing, dancing, and talking but something was bugging me about the fight, knowing what I learned on the alien's ship, and thankfully blue notices and excuses herself to the bathroom, and leaves but not before giving me a look that said, 'c'mon I'll explain everything.' And naturally I follow her after a second.

When I walk into the bathroom I see blue sitting with her legs crossed and her hands behind her head, she offers me a smile when I walk in and asks, "what's bugging you, Ichigo? I noticed how off ease you were during the fight and even now something is still bugging you and I want to see if I can help."

"Thanks." I begin, "there is something I'd like to ask you, why were Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto fighting like they barely know you and would love to tear batter cherry and ice limb from limb? It seemed too real to be acting."

"Oh yeah, I KNEW we forgot something!" she replies with a giggle, "well since Taruto, Kisshu, and Pai can barely train with us 'cause they don't want us hurt, we decide that for the sake of the plan we removed their memories of us!" my face morphed into one of pure shock and slight fear.

"Calm down Ichigo, how I works is that we can return their memories by snapping our fingers on their foreheads, and their memories come back when they're sleeping and will go away when they wake up! They still remember all your time on the ship so don't worry about that. But the thing is we pretty much took ourselves out of their brains so they fixed them selves making some plot holes so I don't know what their brains have done to restore logic but I'll I know is that 1. All three of their brains will try to come up with a solution luckily we gave them the same treatment so all three will use the most logical solution so we don't need to worry about any clashing facts and 2. We erased their memories however if they got into any habits with us-which they did- they'll still respond to them subconsciously so we have that to deal with but hey. Oh and if something f***s up then we have a plan B. we good?"

I nod and we leave the washroom and renter the dinning area just as Akasaka-san does with the sweet's uniforms for the café in cream whit boxes tied with ribbon in the favorite color of the recipient.

He hands a box to each sweet, and they open them after a nod from blue, and the results weren't what any of us were expecting.

Once the lids were off blue took her uniform, which is like, mint's only a more cheerful shade of blue, and she drops it then jumps onto the table behind her and begins to hiss her white tail and ears popping out fur standing on end and ears flat against her skull.

Cherry's reaction wasn't much better, she doesn't even take hers out of the box she literally took one look at the hot pink kawaii dress and drops it her wings coming out and keeping her a foot off the ground as she let out a long high pitched "EWWW"

Ice drops her box and kicks it across the café her small, round, white ears and tail pop out ears on her head as she growls at the spilled box.

And finally batter looks inside his box and throws it against the wall, his eyes turning snake like and scales appearing on his arms and neck. He begins to his, his forked tongue slipping in between his knife like fangs.

Suddenly blue smiles and picks up her box and spoke to her teammates, "on second thought, lets jut try these on before we make or opinions up."

She then walks to the bathrooms the sweets dragging their feet behind them

Ryou snickers then whispers to me, lettuce, and Zakuro "you know Keichiro use to baby sit us and would always bring us dress clothes and we'd play pretend. He would bring a frilly princess or fairy costume for blue, and a hero's costume costume for me while he dressed up as a villain for me to defeat. But EVERY SIGNAL TIME blue would hate the outfit and 'would fix the problem'. I guess he still hasn't learned so this is going to be very entertaining."

(Time warp 5 min)

"Kay guys we're ready!" we heard blue say in a singsong voice.

The sweets walk out and our jaws drop.

Ice is wearing a sliver bubble dress that stops above her knees and has one shoulder wide strap going over her left shoulder. Around her waist was a black apron with frills around the bottom that look more like spikes and was tied in the back with silver ribbons that trails out ten inches behind her. On her head sit a black headband that matches the frills on her apron. As for her feet she wears a pair of silver ankle boots with black knee socks. Her pendant is around her neck on a black choker and her hair is brushed neatly.

Blue's and Cherry's outfits are the same as ice's only cherry's is hot pink with the strap on her right and a pair of hot pink Mary-Janes her hair done up in a neat ponytail and blues is bright blue with a halter top and knee high blue biker boots her hair up in twin pigtails held in place by a white stone on either side.

Batter had a pair of acid green converse, with black skinny jeans held up by a black apron with no frills, threaded through his belt loop with ten inches of ribbon trailing back, and an acid green sleeveless dress shirt tucked in.

" I can't believe you still haven't learned from when you babysat me and Ry-kun Keichiro!" blue giggles

**blue; another chapter, sorry if it sucked! Later hugs!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Blue HEEEEEEEY EVERYONE!**

**Kisshu; and where were you blue?**

**Blue; um…. Funny story actually, um I kinda entered a depression… and couldn't write because of it… :/{sorry everyone.**

**Kisshu; just get on with the story baka!**

**Pai; *slaps Kisshu in the back of the head with textbook* not helping.**

**Blue; thanks Pai but give back my geo textbook I need to study for my test after this! Speaking of thanks… thank you and hugs to my FFF's and extra to my FFFF! oh and i change some mistakes in the ages from last chapter! On with the fic! It feels soooooo good to say that again!**

Taruto's POV (dream)

I'm standing in a forest in the middle of the night. It's really peaceful and quite so I sit down under a tree breathing in the clear air enjoying the peace.

Until a blood curdling scream breaks it.

I spring to my feet and close my eyes in concentration because that scream belonged to pudding, MY pudding.

Finally I locate her in my mind's eye and teleport to her.

When I get there my past chimeras are surrounding her and they all look at me.

_"Taruto-sama we are ready to kill this useless mew mew now. We have even taken her transformation device and destroyed it!" _hiss, growl, or say into my mind the effect making me shudder before I shake my head to focus on saving pudding.

"Don't you dare hurt Pudding!" I scream, "She is NOT useless in fact the only useless things here are you lot!"

The chimeras are taken aback by my outburst and they all stare at me _"what did the mew do to Taruto-sama?" _the chimeras questioned each other coming up with theories as I flew over them to get to pudding to save her. Just as her unconscious form comes into view I feel a vine wrap around my waist (the chimera from episode 15 ;) pulling me away from pudding

"NOOOOO PUDDING!" I scream and squirm in the chimeras grip trying to escape, tears pouring furiously out of my eyes as the chimeras surround pudding.

The dream stops. The chimeras, the forest, and pudding all disappear into pale blue light, the taste of warm milk and honey fills my mouth, the drink filling my stomach with a summery feeling, my elven ears picking up an angelic voice that seems familiar singing.

I turn to my right and see a girl a few years older then me singing her eyes shut, and dark brown hair swirling around her and her sky blue sundress.

She released a long note and the music fades, as does the girl, and I honestly don't mind I feel like ill see her again soon.

(End dream)

I wake up and snap turn on my lights my eyes insentiently adjusting but I jump when I hear gasp from next to my door.

My head snaps in the direction of my door and I see Mew Blue Bubblegum standing by my door her hands in front of her face her eyes not adjusting to the sudden brightness.

"PAAAAAAI! Kisshu!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Blues gasps and falls backwards as Pai flings my door open. She jumps away from Pai staying close to the ground, only to bump into Kisshu's legs.

Kisshu leans over Mew Blue Bubblegum and smirks, "a little late for a little cat like you to be out, isn't blue?" he quires, " but if it was my kitten then I'd be ecstatic! Aw well, at least deep blue-sama will be happy."

**Blue; phew that felt GOOD!**

**Anyway I think I'm gonna do short chapters when I can until I'm over this emotion sh****

**Later hugs!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Blue; HEEEEEEEY EVERYBODY! Ya'll good?**

**Kisshu; they cant re-**

**Blue; *eyes glow red* SHUT THE F*** UP *eyes return to normal * and have a cookie!**

**Kisshu; …*takes cookie * um thanks?**

**Blue; your welcome! On with the fic!**

Ryou's POV

I turn over in my bed and look at my clock, '1: 11 am' sighing I roll over again

And fall out of my bed _–my IQ is twice the average for a grown man and I STILL find ways to fall out of bed. Good thing Keichiro's asleep. –_

I get up and walk to the kitchen I open the door and get myself some milk.

I pick up the glass distractedly and begin to use my tongue to lap it up until I relies what I'm doing.

I move the glass away from my mouth and mutter curses about cat genes before chugging the rest of my milk and heading to bed.

(Yes that pov solely exists for me make fun of Ryou for a bit :3)

Kisshu's pov

I laugh at blue as she shoots up with a gasp at my sudden appearance. She growls at me her hair beginning to float up with energy coursing through each strand, her left eye glowing light blue and her right glowing like a stormy sea. F***ing horrifying.

She closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs –_just like Pai does when tart or me mess with him! –_

I think right as a flash headache hits.

"You know what f*** this!" blue screams, "I get rid of Taruto's nightmare and the lot of you attack me! You st**** a**es are absolute d***s! I'm done I'm f***ing done with the bull sh**!"

Pai raises an eyebrow at the teen and speaks to her in a blunt tone, " are you on your period?"

"Yes I am and I'm sorry but I can't help it!" blue shouts crying right before teleporting out.

My jaws hangs loose as I stare where the leader of the sweets stood only moments ago.

"umm Pai?" I hear tart ask, "What's a period?" "it's a thing teenage humans go through once a month really painful and causes hormone storms like we just saw among other things that you don't get to know about." Pai responds.

**Blue I have no idea what the h*** was going on in my funny little head when I wrote this! Anyway hope you enjoyed!**

**And please you see that box at the bottom of the screen? Please use it to send me a review! They help me be confident to write! Oh and POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT THIS STORY GO VOTE WHAT YOU WANT MORE OF IN THE NEXT CHAPETR OR TWO! Later hugs!**


End file.
